


Un aporte al amor

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: INTERNATIONAL ICHIRUKI HENTAI WEEKENDEl mundo necesita más amor, y el amor se debe de demostrar en cuerpo y alma. Antología de fics lemon con nuestra pareja favorita en honor al al Fin de semana internacional hentai Ichiruki.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8
Collections: International Ichiruki Hentai Fest





	1. Día 1: Adorame, adora este cuerpo y este amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diosa del templo requiere amor, las oraciones no bastan para darle sustento, por lo que han decidido buscarle un marido que reverencie a besos y con su falo el cuerpo de su sacerdotisa y vasija. Y sólo la sangre sagrada podrá hacerlo.

**Day 1: Worship (this love)**

**Día 1: Adorame, adora este cuerpo y este amor.**

* * *

— ¿Qué haremos?— Preguntó el Arzobispo Kyoraku, visiblemente preocupado por la situación.

— No lo sé, los rezos parecen ya no funcionar— Informó el Obispo Ukitake a su superior y amigo.

— ¿Qué dice la Alta Sacerdotisa?— Dijo el Kyoraku viendo en dirección de los aposentos privados de la vestal sagrada, que estaba siendo atendida por su séquito de doncellas.

— Se encuentra débil, la comunión con la diosa parece estar tomando demasiada energía.

— Debe necesitar algo más fuerte que el amor y los rezos de sus creyentes y devotos.

Los sacerdotes mayores del templo estaban preocupados porque su diosa, la regente y protectora de la región, parecía estar perdiendo poder. Lo notaban en el clima, que estaba enrarecido; las cosechas estaban enfermas y el ganado agresivo con sus criadores. La Diosa de Karakura estaba muriendo, a menos de que hicieran algo de inmediato la calamidad caería sobre la región. 

— La sangre de la Diosa debe de estar debilitada— Comentó Ukitake, que estaba algo versado en este fenómeno.

— En ese caso tendría que casarse— Dijo Kyoraku, su predecesor le comentó varias veces acerca de algunos de los rituales de restauración.

— ¿Pero no debería su sacerdotisa ser siempre virgen?

— Creo que esto sería una excepción.

— ¿En ese caso cómo sabríamos quién es el marido que ella desea?

— Tendría que ser alguien que sea virgen también.

— No, tiene que ser el Grial— Dijo una voz débil femenina que entró al vestíbulo sin avisar.

— ¿Rukia, qué haces fuera de la cama?, debería de estar descansando— Se acercó corriendo Ukitake, su sacerdote más cercano y el que prácticamente la crío desde que la encontró en brazos de su moribunda hermana cuando aún era una bebé.

Ella era Rukia, la actual Alta Sacerdotisa de la diosa de la nieve, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia había sido aceptada por el templo y elegida como alta sacerdotisa, por la misma Diosa, cuando se dieron cuenta de su alto poder espiritual y su increíble afinidad con la Diosa.

— ¿Qué dijo la Diosa, Santa Vestal?

— Ella desea a su Zangetsu— Tomó aire para poder continuar, realmente, la comunión estaba robándole mucha fuerza—, desea que su Zangetsu la reuna con su sangre... ¿Qué significa eso, Ukitake-sama?

— Bueno...— Él no sabía como decírselo, ella aún tenía diecinueve años.

— La Diosa desea un hijo para darle fuerza a su legado...

— ¿Qué?

— Rukia, la Diosa, parece estar perdiendo contacto con la tierra, necesita renovar su anclaje...

— ¿Pero,un hijo, no entiendo?— Ella empezó a temblar en los brazos de su casi padre, Ukitake.

— ¿Santa Vestal, que le ha dicho la Diosa?

—... que...— Le costaba concentrarse, esto era demasiado para ella—, tengo que encontrar a su Zangetsu antes de que sea demasiado tarde, que lo reconoceré al instante.

Ambos altos sacerdotes se voltearon a ver preocupados, pero ya con la certeza de lo que tenían que hacer.

— Ukitake, llevala a su habitación, sé lo que tengo que hacer— Dijo Kyoraku que se dirigió a la salida.

— ¿A dónde va, Arzobispo?— Preguntó Rukia, nerviosa y preocupada—, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Shirayuki sólo tiene hasta la próxima luna llena.

— Entonces, apenas tengo el tiempo justo, si no me voy ahora, no regresaré a tiempo con Zangetsu y el Grial.

* * *

— Papá, no me siento muy bien— Dijo un joven de cabello brillante y unos veinte años mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, se veía un poco pálido y cansado para alguien de su edad. Vestía con ropajes poco comunes para alguien de su edad o estirpe, tal vez porque en algún momento le pidió permiso a su familia para convertirse en sacerdote del templo, pero, al ser el heredero aparente de los títulos nobiliarios de la familia, no podía dedicarse auna vida de celibato sin arriesgar el patrimonia de sus hermanas.

— Ichigo, deja de poner pretextos, sólo vas a conocer a tu prometida— Dijo Isshin, un hombre de mediana edad, a su vástago mayor, al que debía de casar pronto para cumplir con las tradiciones de su familia.

— Y vas a casar a mi hermano con ella dos días después— Dijo una adolescente de unos catorce años, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el futuro matrimonio de su hermano, no era nada en contra de la chica, a la cual no conocían, pero no le parecía correcto que lo forzaran a casarse a los veinte años cuando en otras familias preferían que lo hicieran a los veinticinco o veintisiete, cuando ya tuvieran un estilo de vida más estable. Aunque eso era lo normal en su familia.

— Lord Isshin, hay alguien que lo busca a usted y al joven amo— Dijo un sirviente que entró al comedor.

— Toma su nombre y dile que no estamos, que lo veremos después, nos tenemos que ir.

— Pero, Milord...

— Ya me escuchaste, tenemos una cita importante con la casamentera.

— ¡Papá, Papá, afuera se encuentra el Arzobispo de Karakura!— Entró corriendo su hija menor, Yuzu.

— ¿Qué, el Arzobispo?— Isshin estaba sorprendido, ¿qué podría él querer de ellos?,se volteó al sirviente— Hazlo pasar a mi estudio, dile que lo veremos de inmediato— Se volteó hacia sus hijas— Vayan con la casamentera y diganle que llegaremos tarde a la reunión una horas.

* * *

— Muy bien, niño, lo que debes de hacer es entrar a la capilla, ¿cómo sigue tu dolor de cabeza?

— Mejor, desde que llegamos se ha calmado bastante— Dijo el joven de cabellera dorada

— Significa que llegamos a tiempo— Kyoraku, le acomodó mejor a Ichigo la túnica negra que le habían puesto, debía de verse presentable para la ceremonia.

— No entiendo como estar aquí me está salvando la vida y, ¿por qué me hizo traer la espada que guardaba mi familia?

— De eso no te preocupes. Vamos, allí te esperan.

— Kyoraku-san, me gustaría que me explicara qué es lo que está sucediendo.

— Lo haré después, ahora entra— Abrió velozmente la puerta y lo empujó al interior de la capilla privada.

Ichigo se tropezó al entrar al interior del recinto, afortunadamente los reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

— Tú debes de ser el hijo de los Kurosaki, ¿verdad?, pasa, pasa, ella vendrá pronto.

Frente a Ichigo se encontraba otro obispo, este tenía una larga cabellera blanca y vestía sus hábitos ceremoniales.

— Soy Ukitake Jushiro, obispo y guardián de la Alta Sacerdotisa.

— Mucho gusto, soy Kurosaki Ichigo, creo— Ichigo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nervioso—. Disculpe, pero...

— ¿Sí, Ichigo-kun?— La afabilidad del sacerdote trajo más confusión, cuando Kyoraku entró a su casa y preguntó por su madre y la espada que ésta le había heredado se lo llevó inmediatamente a la ala interior del templo con el pretexto de que debía de participar en una ceremonia y que sólo él, como heredero y descendiente del Grial podría hacerlo.

— Nadie me ha explicado porqué estoy aquí, y tengo que regresar pronto a casa, mi padre organizó mi encuentro con...

— ¿Zangetsu? ¿Eres tú?— Ichigo sintió que se le escapaba el aire de sus pulmones cuando escuchó la dulce voz de la chica a sus espaldas, giró lentamente para poder verla

— Shirayuki...— Ichigo dijo el nombre de la Diosa, un secreto que estaba prohíbo para todos menos para la Alta Sacerdotisa. Nombre que desconocía hasta el momento en que posó sus ojos en la chica que vestía la túnica de seda blanca, un velo que escondía parcialmente su rostro del joven, y una espada blanca en un costado de su cadera.

Ella corrió a sus brazos en cuanto él pronunció la última sílaba de su nombre, abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Él era Zangetsu, en su cadera tenía la espada que lo probaba. 

— Shirayuki— Ichigo enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica, ansioso por respirar su aroma a campanillas de nieve.

— Zangetsu...

— Rukia, te presento a Ichigo, el último descendiente del Grial de la Diosa.

La mencionada chica no respondió al llamado de su guardián,esa ya no era Rukia, era la Diosa.

— Mmm, Ichigo, ella es Rukia, la alta sacerdotisa de nuestra Diosa.

El chico tampoco le respondió, como si él ya no estuviera ahí. Aunque tal vez eso se debía a que era Zangetsu, el amante humano y único amor de la Diosa, que se encarnaba cada ciertos siglos en la sangre del Grial, los hijos de ambos, para volver a estar con ella.

— Altezas, tal vez, ya que están aquí, debamos empezar con su enlazamiento.

Ante esas palabras, los amantes se soltaron por un momento para ver al obispo.

— Creo que sería lo mejor, Ukitake— Dijo Rukia, cuyos ojos, antes violetas, brillaban con una luz azulada. Eso significaba que estaba en comunión y la Diosa había tomado control sobre el cuerpo de la Alta Sacerdotisa.

— Eso me encantaria, ha sido mucho tiempo en el que no he podido ver a mi adorada Shirayuki— Dijo Zangetsu, que hizo que los ojos de Ichigo brillaran con una luz roja.

Los amantes siguieron al obispo al fondo de la capilla. Allí tomados de la mano, Ukitake, los amarró con una cinta de seda lavanda con incrustaciones de piedras naranjas.

— Y que las almas, divinas y humanas, que desean estar juntas encuentren siempre un momento para reencontrarse— Terminó Ukitake su parte de la ceremonia.

— Que mi cuerpo y su alma se enamoren de la tuya tanto como yo te amo— Dijo Zangetsu mientras le retiraba a Shirayuki el velo que cubría su rostro.

— Que mi sacerdotisa nos dé un grial que nos permita encontrarnos de nueva cuenta en un futuro y encuentre en tu cuerpo y su alma un amor al que adorar— Dijo Shirayuki.

— Y yo adoraré cada centímetro de tu cuerpo mientras podamos estar juntos— Zangetsu pegó su frente con la de Shirayuki.

— Y yo adoraré cada momento que tengamos juntos, por limitado que sea— Prometió la Diosa.

Ante esa promesa, que era la señal de que los amantes habían renovado sus votos de amor, Ukitake les quitó el nudo de sus manos, pero en lugar de retirar la cinta, está se extendió a lo largo de los brazos de ambos, comenzó a brillar y a desaparecer lentamente cuando los amantes entrelazaron sus dedos. Cuando el brillo desapareció completamente, Zangetsu besó los labios de Shirayuki, su diosa de la nieve.

— Síganme, por favor, Altezas— Dijo Ukitake cuando los amantes rompieron el beso. Sin dilación, los llevó a una habitación bellamente decorada con cortinas blancas e iluminada con velas y candelabros de cristal, era su recámara nupcial—. Los veré en la mañana...

— No lo harás— Dijo Shirayuki—, aunque tampoco estoy segura de que Rukia vuelva a saber de mí...

— Entiendo— Dijo Ukitake, aunque estaba triste por Rukia, toda su vida e identidad había girado en torno a servir a la Diosa—, ¿cuándo podremos esperar por una nueva Alta Sacerdotisa?

— Tal vez cuando nuestros cuerpos decidan que están listos para formar familia— Dijo Zangetsu, el alma del primer Rey de Karakura.

Con eso Ukitake dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí para encargar unos guardias el cuidado de que la puerta no sea abierta hasta mucho después de que el sol hubiera salido.

* * *

— Fue un placer volver a verte, mi adorada Shirayuki.

— Para mí también fue un placer verte, mi adorado Rey.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, el tiempo se les estaba terminando. Shirayuki tomó las mejillas de Zangetsu entre sus manos para bajar su rostro y llevar el ritmo del beso. Él, encantado de complacerla, puso sus manos en sus caderas para acercarla a su cuerpo. El beso poco a poco adquirió intensidad por lo que Zangetsu bajó sus manos por los glúteos de Shirayuki.

— Ah— El gemido que ella soltó hizo que Zangetsu no resistiera más y, sin romper el beso, la levantara por los glúteos y la llevara hasta la cama que habían preparado para ellos. Con cuidado la puso en la cama, ella se recargó sobre sus codos para poder como Zangetsu se quitaba su túnica.

Ella sólo podía maravillarse de lo hermoso que era, de lo firmes que se veían sus pectorales, de su verga y lo firme que estaba de tan sólo haberse besado.

Casi como un depredador, gateó sobre ella hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello. Cuando Shirayuki quiso tocar el rostro de Zangetsu, él le sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

— Zangetsu...— Gimió la Diosa cuando su amante deshizo el nudo de la cintura de su túnica y comenzó a quitársela como si desenvolviera un regalo. Al ver que debajo de la delgada tela blanca Shirayuki se encontraba completamente desnuda, atacó con besos húmedos sus pechos que se endurecieron cual botones cómo si una corriente de aire los hubiera instado.

— Mírate, eres la mujer más bella de este mundo...

— Lo, ahh, dices— No pudo evitar gemir cuando Zangetsu comenzó a besar una de sus tetas y masajear suavemente la otra—, porque estás enamorado.

— ¿Segura?— Su mano dejó el pezón y bajó por su estómago que tembló por su tacto hasta que llegó a su coño, que fue depilado para la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Shirayuki no pudo responder, los dedos de Zangetsu no se lo permitieron porque comenzaron a entrar y salir de su suave y estrecho interior. Los gemidos que emanaban de la boca de Shirayuki no hacían más que endurecer más la verga de Zangetsu, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa quería que ella alcanzara el momento máximo de placer. 

Con sus manos libres Shirayuki, jalaba la cabellera de Zangetsu, que era tan habilidoso que le había robado la capacidad de hablar, especialmente cuando su boca se unió a sus dedos en su coño.

— Ahh, Z-z-zanngetttsuuu...— Gritó, presa del placer cuando él fácilmente la llevó a experimentar su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Con el pecho hinchado de satisfacción y bajo la atenta mirada de su adorada Shirayuki, se colocó entre sus piernas, a las que les dedicó varias caricias cuando la luz se reflejaba brillante sobre el lubricante que escurría sobre su vulva.

— Hazlo, me has hecho tanta falta...— Le suplicó ella, a pesar de aún tener la vista algo nublada de lo intenso que fue su orgasmo momentos antes, pero, en la misma medida, sentía la ausencia de la verga en su interior. Necesitaba que él se fusionara con ella, que juntos llegaran al éxtasis como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla y ansioso de ser uno con ella, Zangetsu pasó la punto de su falo por toda su labia vaginal, lo cual sólo hizo que la joven gimiera más lascivamente, antes de penetrarla y llegar hasta el fondo de su coño.

— ¡OH, SODE!— Como a veces la llamaba, especialmente en los momentos de mayor pasión—, nunca habías escogido una sacerdotisa tan estrecha— Gimió Zangetsu, al tiempo que empezó a bombear dentro del anteriormente virgen coño.

— Z-z-zzangetsu...— Su pecho subía y bajaba, no sólo por su respiración acelerada sino también por las penetraciones que ejercía sobre ella.

Las habitación se llenó de sus gemidos gozo y el aire caliente. La verga de Zangetsu se sentía cada vez más dura, sus genitales contraídos y el coño de Shirayuki lo chupaba y apretaba intermitentemente en señal de que pronto llegaría a la cima del placer nuevamente.

— ¡SODEEeee!— Gritó Zangetsu cuando se corrió en el interior de su amada Diosa...

— Ahhh...— Ella ya no pudo gritar de lo intenso que sintió su orgasmo y de los tibios chorros de semen que se estaban derramando en su interior.

Zangetsu, agotado de la faena, se recostó encima de Shirayuki para que ella pudiera abrazarlo con fuerza. En cuanto ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, completamente cubierta de sudor, él cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía. 

El tiempo entre ellos se estaba terminando.

— ¿Quién eres?— Escuchó de repente, se levantó y vio los ojos violeta de la mujer debajo de él.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Él se veía muy confundido, sus ojos ambarinos no sabían adónde voltear a ver. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo era tomado por un espíritu.

— ¿Tú eres el Grial?— Ella estaba extrañamente tranquila para estar desnuda y con un extraño que seguía enterrado en ella.

— Y-yo...y-yo...

— Tranquilo— Ella se levantó un poco del colchón y lo hizo bajar a su altura—, yo soy Rukia...

Aunque debería estar asustada de haber recuperado su conciencia en tales circunstancias, se sentía más feliz que nunca lo había sido en su vida. Se sentía llena, se sentía, satisfecha y hambrienta al mismo tiempo, era una mujer bien amada.

Y deseaba repetir...

— Soy, Ichigo...— Dijo, dejándose llevar por la belleza que lo estaba acercando a sus labios.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Ichigo no contestó, se encontraba más interesado en saborear el momento. Ese beso le parecía que era y no era el primero entre ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el beso empezara a involucrar lenguas y sus vientres bajos les hicieran sentir un cosquilleo diferente a lo que alguna vez habían sentido.

De repente, Ichigo se encontró boca arriba del colchón, Rukia los había girado.

— ¿P-puedo estar arriba?— Preguntó ella con la respiración algo acelerada.

— Sí— Alcanzó a responder, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que eso era lo que debía de hacer, de estar con ella en el modo más carnal posible.

Ella comenzó a mecerse sobre su eje, que ya había comenzado a tomar dureza. Los movimientos de la cadera de Rukia eran lentos porque a pesar de _saber_ lo que estaban haciendo, no sabía _cómo_ se debía de hacer, sí así se debía de hacer...

— Ah, ah...— El ambiente comenzó a llenarse de gemidos nuevamente, especialmente cuando Ichigo tomó el valor de posar sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven para darle un poco más de estabilidad y fuerza a sus vaivenes.

Él nunca pensó que así sería el sexo, muchas fueron las veces tuvo la necesidad de unirse al sacerdosio, que algo lo llamaba, tal vez ella lo llamaba, pero, al ser el único hijo varón, de su familia le era imposible... primero estaba la seguridad de sus hermanas que lo que se podría considerar un capricho espiritual que se podía llevar en casa.

Estar con ella le estaba trayendo la misma paz que cuando iba al templo a rezar, sólo que mejor. Podía disfrutar del calor que sentía en su vientre sin culpas...

— ¿Estamos... ah, c-casados?— Preguntó Rukia entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas— No quiero... ahhh, que te alejes de mí...

— Nunca, ahhh, eres mía...— No sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de ello. Fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Posó una de sus manos en su mejilla para acercarla a sus labios, los besó lentamente para no perder el ritmo de su apareamiento. Ambos sentían que morirían si algo los llegaba a interrumpir, estaban bajo un hechizo de amor que se hacía más poderoso a cada momento. El ceñimiento entre sus genitales pronto llegaría a una explosión maravillosa.

— J-júralo... ah, prommmételo...— Suplicó Rukia entre besos, la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida. Su papel como la Alta Sacerdotisa le impedía suplicar por nada. Podía negociar y exigir, pero nunca suplicar. Hacerlo en este momento se sentía lo más correcto y necesario...

— Por mi, ah, a-alma...— La mano de Ichigo abandonó la mejilla de Rukia y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y dijo—, seré sssiempre t-tuyo.

— ¡Síííí...!— Explotó Rukia en placer y las paredes de su coñó ordeñaron con fuerza la dura verga.

De no ser por la suave presión de las paredes vaginales de Rukia, habría resistido un poco más, sintió cómo expulsó tibios chorros de su simiente con cada contracción que el coño ejercía sobre él.

Rukia, agotada y sudorosa, cayó sobre su pecho, convencida de que si eso era hacer el amor, lo haría una y mil veces más con ese hombre. 

¡Al diablo votos estúpidos de castidad!

¿Qué importaban si su Diosa le había regalado al mejor amante del mundo?

Ella no era nadie para rechazar semejante regalo.

Tristemente, pero con una suavidad y delicadeza impresionante, Ichigo dejó su interior. Cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle la acción y el abandono, Ichigo la acomodó de tal modo de que pudiera abrazarla por su espalda.

— ¿Puedo tocarte?— Él también sonaba agotado, pero seguía infectado por el deseo lujurioso. Estaba cansado para seguir con el apareamiento, pero sabía que existían otras maneras de hacerle el amor a la bella doncella.

— Ahhh, sí, p-por fav-vor...— Rukia tuvo que reunir muchas energías para responder porque él no la esperó para comenzar a estimular su pezón izquierdo, que ya se encontraba terriblemente sensible. El paso de sus dedos enviaban pequeñas y deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que terminaban en la cima de su coño, en ese pequeño puntito con el que a veces, en secreto de sus doncellas, jugaba para sentirse más como una mujer y no cómo un ornamento religioso.

— Dime si te lastimo, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto— Dijo Ichigo en su oído. 

— ¿Qué vas a h---?— No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Ichigo comenzó, con su pulgar, a hacer círculos sobre ese puntito, y se sentía más intenso que cuando ella se tocaba. No sabía si era por la pericia con la que lo hacía o era porque cada parte de ella que tocaba lo sentía con mayor intensidad.

Esa mezcla de sensaciones, aunado con los besos que comenzó a depositar en su cuello, no tardaron en hacer que se viniera de nueva cuenta.

— Esto, ah, ah, es increíble— Dijo Rukia, un tiempo después, con los ojos cerrados del agotamiento.

— Y yo que no me quería casar, ja, ja, ja— Dijo Ichigo, que también estaba a punto de caer rendido. Seguro de que si no lo estaban, en la mañana se la llevaría al oficio más cercano para concretar su unión. No se le escaparía la pequeña mujer entre sus brazos.

El cansancio y el calor corporal compartido pudieron más con ellos que el fresco de la noche. Durmieron abrazados y completamente desnudos toda la noche, dándose una que otra caricia durante el sueño que se traducían en suspiros de amor.

¿Un amor recién descubierto?

Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Bueno, tienen toda una vida para averiguarlo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

  
  


  
  
  



	2. Día 2: Mientras seas mío, no me importa si es criminal es lo que siento por ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia es una joven recién casada, sexualmente insatisfecha por un matrimonio arreglado, un marido ausente y un hijastro con el que encontraba más afinidad que con cualquier otra persona a pesar de ser sólo un adolescente, ¿estaría dispuesta corromper a un alma tan joven, a iniciarlo a los rituales amorosos?  
> Siento que los personajes me quedaron muy OOC.  
> No hagan lo que hacen Ichigo y Rukia en esta historia, no está bien. Todo por cumplir con los clichés del H, je, je, je...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor parte 1:  
> 1.- El adulterio es el crimen principal cometido en este one-shot y el que da fundamento al fic.  
> 2.-Hisana vive en una época de Japón en la que se veía mal que una mujer continuara sus estudios pasados la preparatoria, no le veían necesidad porque al final se tenía que casar y dedicarse a criar a sus hijos, por lo que fuera una mujer con ambición y educada la hacía ver como una mala mujer. Sin mencionar que el que fuera adoptada, en especial por fuera de la familia, la hacía aún menos deseada porque no fue adoptada porque sus familiares fueran de un linaje importante o hija de parientes cercanos y, de hecho, aún en Japón la adopción no es vista con buenos ojos.  
> 3.-Nouveau riche del francés nueva riqueza, nuevo dinero, nuevo rico es un término referido a una persona que ha conseguido amasar una considerable fortuna durante su vida. El término ha sido usado despectivamente a lo largo de la historia con propósito de la distinción entre clases sociales, para describir a personas con riquezas recién obtenidas que actúan de forma vulgar y sin delicadeza para utilizar la riqueza de la misma manera que los viejos ricos, personas de familias que han sido ricos a través de muchas generaciones (antigua burguesía y aristocracia).  
> 4.-El ave del paraíso (Strelitzia reginae) es una atractiva planta originaria del África del Sur, de uso frecuente en la jardinería urbana. Llaman la atención el colorido y el aspecto singular de sus flores que semejan, por sus brillantes colores, a las verdaderas “aves del paraíso”, pájaros de bello plumaje nativos de Nueva Guinea. El ave del paraíso produce flores formadas por tres sépalos de color naranja y tres pétalos de color azul brillante.  
> 5.-El Michiyuki es uno de los abrigos de invierno que ofrece más protección contra el intenso frío japonés es el michiyuki (道行) , literalmente «por el camino». Hablamos de un abrigo bastante largo (de unos tres cuartos) confeccionado de crepé, seda o raso que normalmente no lleva ningún diseño. Dada su longitud, que puede llegar a cubrir todo el kimono, el michiyuki se utiliza normalmente como chubasquero.  
> 6.-Hamachi (Seriola quinqueradiata) estos peces son muy populares en Japón y zonas próximas, donde son clasificados dependiendo generalmente de su tamaño. Se comen cocidos y asados y son una especialidad estacional durante los meses más fríos, debido a que la carne tiene gran cantidad de grasa.

**Un aporte al amor**

**INTERNATIONAL ICHIRUKI HENTAI WEEKEND**

* * *

  
  


**Day 2: Criminal**

**Día 2: Mientras seas mío, no me importa si es criminal es lo que siento por ti.**

* * *

**_El adulterio (del latín adulterium) se refiere a la unión sexual de dos personas cuando uno o ambos están casados con otra persona, cometiendo de esta manera una infidelidad._ **

* * *

**_5 de julio 1951_ **

— Pero, Isshin-dono... me prometió que...— Una joven mujer, vestida con ropa sencilla, pero costosa, una holgada blusa blanca de seda y una falda larga, estaba parada en la puerta, algo por lo que su anterior familia la habrían reprendido severamente.

— Lo siento, Rukia-chan, pero tengo que irme...— La interrumpe, este tipo de situaciones eran normales por su trabajo, la política militar siempre requería sacrificios, especialmente cuando aún se encontraban haciendo ajustes para cumplir con los tratados de paz tras haber perdido la guerra.

— Me prometió que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos... para poder conocernos.

— Y lo haremos, pero tengo que ir a la capital de emergencia— Dijo mientras terminaba de empacar su maleta y la cerraba para poder irse.

— Le prometimos a mi clan que tendríamos un hijo—  _ Y apenas y tenemos sexo _ ... — Pensaba frustrada porque el recato le impedía expresar lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza y porque descubrió, en su noche de bodas, hace dos meses, que el marido que le escogieron era un muy buen amante que la hacía rogar por más. Y, si bien, no deseaba aun tener hijos, y apenas y había cumplido veinte años cuando la comprometieron, le servía de pretexto para explorar su recién descubierta sensualidad.

— Rukia-chan— El hombre de mediana edad se giró hacia su nueva esposa, le toma el rostro y le da un fogoso beso que hace que ella sienta mariposas en el estómago y la abraza para que sienta  _ cómo  _ él también está frustrado por la situación. Desde la muerte de su primera esposa, y verdadero amor, no había disfrutado de una mujer y aún no sabía cómo interactuar con ella—, no te preocupes, ya lo tendremos...

— Pero...— Respondió ida, los pocos besos que Isshin le había llegado a dar siempre la dejaban mareada de deseo...

— Pero nada, Rukia-chan, tengo que irme.

Isshin salió por la puerta con el paso firme que lo caracterizaba y Rukia lo siguió por la enorme casa para darle alcance. Atravesaron el corredor y bajaron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo de la mansión.

— ¿Oyaji, te vas otra vez?— Era Ichigo, el hijo mayor del primer matrimonio de Isshin. Un joven en plena adolescencia de diecisiete años, uno muy apuesto y que le sacaba muchos sonrojos a su nueva  _ madre _ .

— Sí, hijo, cuida de Rukia-chan y tus hermanas en lo que regreso.

— Claro— Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que su padre tuviera que irse por su trabajo, aunque agradecía que su puesto, en su momento, no lo hubiera obligado a participar directamente en la guerra.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

— En dos semanas creo.

— Para ese entonces ya habrá pasado mi cumpleaños— Ichigo estaba apenado, a pesar de lo ruidoso que su padre llegaba a ser cuando no se involucra su trabajo, le gustaba pasar los festejos con él.

— Estoy seguro de que tu madre los festejará contigo— Dijo refiriéndose a Rukia.

Ichigo se puso rojo cuando volteó a ver a su madrastra, Rukia. Ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir azorado, aunque fuera sin intención. Ver, aunque fuera de lejos, a la chica que tenía más edad para ser su hermana que su madre, le hacía sentir mariposas más abajo del estómago. De hecho, a veces, tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño por la forma en que ella se presentaba en ellos.

Si ella vistiera kimono la compararía con una Yamato Nadeshiko.

— Eh, sí, Ichigo, eh, podemos hacer un pastel si tú lo deseas— Ella respondió nerviosa.

— S-sí, Oka-san— Dijo Ichigo incómodo, tal vez nunca sería capaz de verla como una madre, aún le costaba llamarla con ese epíteto.

— Bien, familia, los llamaré cuando llegue a la capital— Dice Isshin antes de salir por la puerta.

Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron en sus lugares despidiendo a Isshin que sube a un coche que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes y de ahí a la capital, y no se movieron de su a pesar de que él ya se había ido.

— ¿Sabes, Ichigo? No tienes que llamarme Oka-san— Dijo ella, para ponerle final al silencio entre ellos.

— Pero, Oyaji dijo...

— Tu padre no está— No quiere que los hijos de su esposo la llamen madre, especialmente él—; además, la primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que te gustaba mi nombre, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero...— Ichigo se sonrojó al recordar ese día, tanto Rukia como Ichigo pensaron en esa ocasión que el omiai era para ellos, en especial cuando los dejaron solos en la sala de té durante las negociaciones.

— A mí me gusta como dices mi nombre— Ella también tenía las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, pero era cierto, Ichigo decía su nombre con una cadencia que nunca había escuchado antes, fuera de sus padres, cuando vivían, y hermano, antes de que dejara de verlo. No era falsa amabilidad, ni distancia o desprecio por quién era su madre, la hija de una sirvienta que había logrado enamorar al amo viudo, futuro líder del clan, y convertirse en su segunda esposa tras quedar embarazada. Era, a veces, más cálido que cuando llegó a salir de la boca de su padre.

— Y-yo, y-yo...

— Puedes hacerlo cuando estemos solos, si no es muy atrevido de mi parte, ¿sí?

— Por supuesto... Rukia— Ichigo saboreó el decir su nombre y más por la sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

* * *

**_15 de julio de 1951_ **

— ¡Ahora, sopla las velas, Ichii-nii!

El pequeño festejo que organizó Rukia estaba siendo muy divertido. Karin decoró el salón tanto como pudo, mientras Rukia y Yuzu cocinaron, supervisadas por el cocinero. Un pequeño banquete y un pastel que no tenía la mejor decoración pero sí un excelente sabor. Tal vez no había regalos, pero se la estaban pasando muy bien.

— ¿Qué te pareció el pastel, Ichigo?— Preguntó Rukia, viendo como se metía su tercer bocado a la boca.

— Les quedó muy rico, Rukia— Dijo con el bocado a medio masticar.

— Onii-chan, le debes llamar Oka-san, no está bien que la llames por su nombre de pila— Lo regañó su hermanita Yuzu.

— Sí, Ichi-nii, no se vayan a crear chismes— Secundó Karin, la gemela de Yuzu.

A Rukia le gustaría haber convencido a las niñas de que la llamaran Rukia, pero ellas insistieron en que debían de llamar Oka-san, y sí estaban necesitadas de una figura materna.

— Disculpen— Ichigo bajó la mirada un poco apenado, había olvidado ese detalle mas no quería crearle algún problema a Rukia.

— Pero que no vuelva a suceder, Ichigo— Dijo Rukia, que estaba sentada a su derecha, muy seria mientras que con el pie le acariciaba el exterior de su tobillo en señal de broma.

Ichigo se sonroja por la acción de Rukia pero entiende, su nombre es para los momentos privados.

* * *

**_1 de agosto de 1951_ **

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Rukia de la mansión Kurosaki era lo amplio que era su baño. No es que el baño que tenía en su antigua casa, la mansión Kuchiki, careciera de lujos, pero seguía siendo un baño antiguo, por lo que el espacio es pequeño para retener el calor. En este baño Rukia, puede estirarse cómodamente en la tina, no tiene que doblar sus piernas o apurarse para que alguien más pueda bañarse, incluso podría estar acompañada si así lo deseara. Las gemelas, incluso, varias veces la han acompañado durante el baño. De repente se escucha un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, el lado del baño en el que uno debe limpiar su cuerpo antes de entrar a la tina. Alguien había comenzado a lavarse el cuerpo.

_ Deben de ser las niñas _ — Pensó Rukia, no sería nada raro, Karin y Yuzu le comentaron algo acerca del baño— _... es la falta de su madre, puedo entenderlas muy bien. _

Rukia, al notar que estaban tardando en entrar, salió de la tina y se dirigió a la puerta para ver qué sucedía. Tal vez necesitaban de su ayuda, después de todo todavía no tienen ni diez años.

Cuando llega a la puerta, ésta se abre antes de que pueda detener su paso y la persona que venía del otro choca con ella. En otras circunstancias eso no sería problema, no había mucha fuerza en el choque de sus cuerpos, pero la sorpresa de ambos al darse cuenta de quién estaba del otro lado y en qué condiciones hizo que terminaran en el suelo, pegados pecho con pecho.

— ¡Ichigo!— Gritó Rukia espantada al terminar en el suelo con su hijastro, tan desnudo cómo ella, encima suyo.

— ¿R-r-ru-kia, q-q-qué haces en el baño?— Le pregunta el joven terriblemente azorado.

No se había preocupado por ponerse una toalla después de haber limpiado su cuerpo porque pensó que las que estaban dentro de la tina eran sus hermanas, y aún estaba en la edad en la que no era problema bañarse con ellas... pero Rukia es un asunto completamente diferente.

Era la esposa de su padre...

Y no puede encontrar la fuerza y el valor de moverse de su lugar, su piel es tan blanca y suave y si se levanta dejará de sentir sus pechos presionados contra sus pectorales... y tal vez termine viendola desnuda...

_ Trágame tierra _ — Era la idea que se repetía en su cabeza.

— M-me estaba bañando y pensé que eras una de tus hermanas— Dijo apenada por la posición en la que se encontraban, por lo que lo forzó a levantarse un poco para poder verse a la cara, aunque seguían encima uno del otro.

— Yo también pensé que eras una de mis hermanas...

Ichigo se queda quieto, viendo sus profundos ojos violeta. No había querido admitirlo antes, pero Rukia era realmente bonita.

— Levántate, Ichigo, no estamos en una posición apropiada— Ella estaba tranquila devolviéndole la mirada.

— L-lo siento, no es mi intención incomodarte...— Se quita de encima y se sienta sobre los azulejos del baño.

— No lo haces, Ichigo— Rukia aprovecha para sentarse y, sin querer, le da a Ichigo un vistazo a su desnuda figura, por un momento, antes de cubrir sus pechos con su brazo.

— Tienes que tener más cuidado, Rukia— Dijo Ichigo que intenta, lo más discretamente que puede, de no ver con morbo piel visible de los pechos de Rukia, pero no puede evitar que le llamen la atención. Eran hermosos, todo en ella era hermoso y el camino más abajo de su anatomía le era tan interesante.

_ Concentrate, Ichigo _ — Se da regaños a sí mismo.

— Ah, eh, e-este-e, I-ichigo— Ella de repente se levantó apurada con su rostro rojo como un tomate—, será mejor que me vaya y que te deje solo.

Su salida es tan intempestiva que no se da cuenta que le enseña su figura completa al joven, antes de tomar una toalla que había dejado en el estante junto a la puerta.

_ Su nalgas son aún más hermosas _ — Piensa Ichigo— _ , parecen melocotones... unos deliciosos melocotones. _

— Perdón, Ichigo— Rukia dice antes de salir y verlo de nuevo de reojo, pero con mucha intensidad.

— ¿Pero, por qué se fue así?— Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, momento en el que se da cuenta del porqué de su sonrojo. Él tiene una erección, una enorme erección, en la que la punta de su verga se ve de un color rojo brillante.

_ En serio, trágame tierra _ — Piensa totalmente consternado.

* * *

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Rukia estaba encerrada en su habitación, apenas y se había puesto su yukata encima y su cuerpo y cabello escurría agua de la prisa con la que abandonó el baño— Dios, eso fue...— Ella sentía su corazón completamente desbocado, sus pezones endurecidos y su coño húmedo.

— Ichigo es mi hijo, él es mi hijo, él es mi hijo, y es sólo un niño, un niño— Se repite una y otra vez, en un intento por calmar sus ansias, mientras se dirige a la cama que comparte con Isshin, cuando se encuentra en la ciudad— No es cierto, él es hijo de mi esposo— Recuerda y se tira de espaldas sobre el colchón, que es muy suave y mullido, casi se siente como si la abrazaran por la espalda.

_ No es mi hijo _ — Piensa mientras abre su yukata, posa su mano izquierda sobre su teta derecha y comienza darle suaves masajes que hacen que su pezón se endurezca bajo sus dedos—  _ ni siquiera soy tres años mayor que él. _

Su mano derecha la pasa por su vientre, da una caricia ligera a los rizos que adornan su monte de venus y, lentamente llegando a su destino, se abre paso por los pliegues de su coño y utiliza sus dedos, imaginado que son los de otro que no es su marido.

El placer que se da a sí misma en ese momento lo siente indescriptible, era la primera vez que se atrevía a algo así, sólo puede imaginar que son los dedos de Ichigo los que la acarician y masturban. Sus suspiros, no sabe, si son por la falta del chico o por cómo imagina ser tocada por él. El orgasmo no tarda en llegar y es intenso, por un momento piensa que se quedará ciega porque todo se volvió blanco, que se asfixiará porque el aire no le basta o que le dará un infarto de tan rápido que late su corazón.

— Oh... Ichigo...

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que corrían gruesas lágrimas por sus ojos y no podía permitirse llorar por alguien que no es su marido... mucho menos por el que debe de considerar su hijo, por más cercano a su edad que sea o que su esposo bien podría ser su padre.

— Pero no puede haber nada en entre nosotros— Se dice a sí misma después de enjuagar sus lágrimas y quedarse dormida sobre las colchas.

* * *

— Ah, ah, ah...— En el baño se podían escuchar los gemidos que salían de la boca de Ichigo y el sonido de su mano subir y bajar por todo lo largo de su verga, que sólo aminoran cuando él pasa su pulgar por la cabeza del glande que ya se encontraba muy sensible.

_ Ojalá no la hubiera visto _ — Ichigo se miente a sí mismo nuevamente, desde que la vió por primera vez, en esa tarde de invierno no había dejado de pensar en ella—, _ pero... _

Se muerde los labios para no suspirar o gemir su nombre, pero era tan difícil cuando sólo deseaba imaginarse que es él con quien comparte cama y no su padre; qué es él quien la besa y no su padre; que es él quién le hace el amor y no su padre; que ella pudo darle hijos en lugar de los hermanos que vendrán...

— Ahhh... R-R-Rukiaaa...— Suelta un largo suspiro cuando se corre recordando la sensación de sus pechos contra él, de sus pezones rozando sus pectorales y de cuan acalorada se vio la mirada de ella antes de abandonar el baño— Debo de olvidarme de ella...— Se recordó a sí mismo que no podía seguir creyendo que masturbarse pensando en ella iba a ser suficiente para siempre, especialmente ahora que llegó a ver cuán bella es en realidad.

* * *

**_3 de septiembre de 1951_ **

— Entiendo, Isshin-dono, ¿volverá pronto?— Rukia estaba atendiendo el teléfono, la primera llamada que le había hecho su esposo después de haber tenido que viajar a Hokkaido de emergencia a una base de entrenamiento en la que ha permanecido desde julio.

— No lo sé, Rukia-chan

— ¿Qué tal si yo voy para allá?— Ella suplica.

— Lo siento, no sería lo más apropiado, todos mis subalternos y colegas tuvieron que dejar a sus esposas en casa.

— Pero, Isshin-dono, nosotros, usted y yo no...

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero si todo sale bien, pronto nos volveremos a ver, y podré dedicarte más tiempo, Rukia-chan.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, podremos alejarnos de los ancianos, hasta podremos ponerle los nombres que queramos a nuestros futuros hijos, bueno, a partir del segundo.

Rukia pone su mano libre encima de su plano y vacío vientre, no ha olvidado que debe de quedar embarazada, fue una de las órdenes de los ancianos de su clan como parte de su trato matrimonial con los Kurosaki.

— Me tengo que ir, Rukia-chan. Cuida a los niños y salúdalos de mi parte— Ella alcanzó a escuchar gritos en el fondo, debían de estarlo necesitando en el campo de entrenamiento.

— Sí, noso...

No alcanzó a despedirse, Isshin cortó la llamada con prisa. 

A veces, esos ¿desplantes? la hacían sentir aislada, pero no se lo tomaba a pecho. Si bien Isshin era cariñoso y le ha dado su lugar en la mansión Kurosaki, no se siente como la señora de la casa, la servidumbre pocas veces le pregunta sobre que desea para la casa y no ayuda que se sienta más cómo una hermana que una madre para los niños. Y luego, Ichigo...

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de ese  _ pequeño  _ incidente en el baño. Ambos evitaban estar a solas lo más posible o inmediatamente a sus rostros se les subían los colores, pero durante algunas noches de la semana... aunque el otro no lo sabía, habían sido la inspiración para muchas fantasías nocturnas.

— ¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun!— Luego se escuchó una aguda risa femenina que Rukia sentía que le taladraba los oídos. Desde hace unos días una jovencita, una pelirroja de un hermoso y largo cabello rojo y de una figura tan exuberante que su uniforme no hacía más que acentuar su atractivo femenino, era una compañera de la escuela de Ichigo que ha pasado casi todas las tardes después de clases a visitar al susodicho con la excusa de que necesitaba ayuda en una materia. 

Rukia no podía decir nada al respecto, no estaban haciendo nada malo y nunca pasaban de la sala donde hacían la tarea. Tampoco es como si la chica estuviera más de una hora en la mansión como para reclamarle algún comportamiento inapropiado.

Si no fuera que siempre le crispaba los nervios su presencia, especialmente porque siempre se sentaba a un lado de Ichigo...

* * *

**_9 de octubre de 1951_ **

— Ahhh, Isshiinn-saannn— Rukia estaba tumbada en la orilla del colchón recibiendo, después de bastante tiempo, las atenciones carnales de su marido. Sentía que ardía con cada estocada violenta que él le daba contra su coño. Ya hacía bastante que no compartía la cama con él y casi extrañaba que su verga, una verga, la tocara en esos puntos tan íntimos de su anatomía que sus dedos no podían alcanzar. 

Sus cuerpos ya estaban desnudos y completamente cubiertos de gruesas capas de sudor, dejando el perfumado almizcle del sexo en la habitación. Rukia no dejaba de pasar sus manos por lo largo y ancho de los bien trabajados pectorales de Isshin para indicarle que siguiera y éste, que la sujeta de su cadera con ambas manos, aceleró el ritmo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vino a casa y, a veces, encontraba complicado no sentirse atraído por la joven mujer que le forzaron a tomar por esposa. Y, a pesar de que lo había intentado, y lo seguía intentando, no era inmune a los encantos femeninos de ella, aunque no estuvieran dirigidos a su persona.

También tiene un deber que cumplir, una faena que no sabe si encontrar placentera o tortuosa por la culpa que lo embarga después de cualquier encuentro y beso compartido con ella. Muchas han sido las veces en las que ya no puede verla a la cara, no porque sienta que traicionaba el recuerdo de Masaki, sino porque sentía que abusaba de Rukia y su juventud al tenerla atada a él.

— Aughhh— Isshin casi ruge al correrse en la chica, los chorros de semen que derramó dentro de ella casi parecen ríos espesos entre sus muslos cuando él sale de ella. Casi deseó volver a tomarla de la imagen tan sensual que ella representaba...

— ¿Isshin-dono, hice algo malo?— Preguntó Rukia después de un momento, de haber recuperado un poco de aire y ver que Isshin empezaba a vestirse con prisa. Huyendo de ella, como siempre.

— Claro que no, Rukia-chan, pero tengo que irme.

— Pero si acaba de llegar y yo...— Todavía era de madrugada, seguro que lo esperarían en la base militar, era el Jefe de zona, después de todo.

— Lo sé, pero te había dicho que sólo venía por unos papeles y ya me estuve más de lo planeado.

— ¿Es qué acaso no le complazco? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama?— Rukia sujetó su mano para que no se fuera sin responderle.

— No es eso, Rukia-chan, lo que sucede es que...— Se suelta del agarre y gira su cuerpo para terminar de vestirse con su uniforme militar sin que ella pueda ver su rostro contraído por algo que ambos saben, pero consideran mejor no expresar— eso es porque... Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Rukia sólo lo vio salir de la habitación, no fue tras él, no veía cuál sería el motivo para hacerlo. Prefería quedarse sobre el colchón, esperando que ese encuentro rindiera sus frutos y la dejara embarazada de una buena vez por todas. 

Un hijo.

Uno para el que no se sentía preparada ni tampoco deseaba, pero que necesitaba. Todo por un capricho, un castigo y una promesa hecha por su bisabuelo. Los ancianos que dirigían su clan tras la muerte de sus padres, Sojun y Hina Kuchiki, no dejaban que su hermano tomara el control del mismo por haberse casado con una joven que no provenía de una familia de noble alcurnia o antiguo linaje. Uno que no estuviera manchado por sangre  _ inadecuada _ , como ellos siempre decían que veían a Rukia. No importaba que la hermosa Hisana viniera de una familia con dinero, nunca la aceptarían por ser incapaz de tener hijos propios y ser nouveau riche. No pertenecía a su clase

Ella ya no sabía si reír o llorar, por un lado su esposo la rechazaba emocionalmente, por el otro, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo porque, aunque está disfrutando del sexo, por más ocasional que fuera, preferiría que no la tocara, ni siquiera se conocían realmente, mas están obligados a estar juntos. Él era más parecido a una figura paterna que a un marido, tenía casi la misma edad que su padre tendría si todavía viviera y el primer hijo de ambos ni siquiera podrían quedarselo, pasados los dos años.

— ¡Dios, no quiero hijos!

* * *

**_27 de octubre de 1951_ **

— Inoue, basta— Ichigo trataba de quitarse de encima a su compañera de escuela que se había colado a su habitación cuando fue por un libro y lo derrumbó sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?— Dice la pelirroja mientras vuelve a besarlo y a tratar de meter su mano debajo del pantalón del muchacho— No te molestó cuando estuvimos en el gimnasio o en mi casa.

— No es eso...

— ¿Entonces?— Ella ya está por encima de su cuello, tratando de desabrochar el cuello del saco del uniforme de Ichigo.

— Es que...— Ella, por fin, alcanzó su boca y no tardó en que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar la una con la otra, casi indecisas de en que boca debían de estar.

Por un lado, Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, no sentía nada por la chica y sabía que su primo tenía sentimientos por ella; por el otro... quería olvidarse de Rukia e Inoue estaba haciendo cosas que no creía poder experimentar jamás con la pelinegra. Los fajes y los favores que ella imponía sobre su persona eran una cosa, pero esto ya estaba llegando a otro nivel que no sabía si aceptar.

— Inoue...— Metió sus manos por debajo de la larga falda de su uniforme para poder tomarla de los muslos y acercarla más cómodamente a su boca.

— Kurosaki-kunnn...— Inoue dejó sus labios y comenzó a dejar besos sobre su pecho, que aún estaba cubierto por la camiseta interior haciendo un camino hasta la hebilla de sus pantalones. Por fin conseguiría que Kurosaki-kun le regalara su preciado bien.

— ¿Inoue, qué haces?— Preguntó Ichigo medio mareado por la situación.

La pelirroja no le respondió, sólo le sacó el cinturón, le bajó la cremallera y...

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!— Era una voz fúrica desde la puerta de la habitación pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó a tiempo para entender nada.

Lo único que Ichigo supo fue que Inoue de repente ya no estaba encima de él, sólo la vio ser arrastrada por el cabello por una Rukia con el rostro desencajado y que la aventó fuera de la habitación y le ordenó a una de las doncellas que estaban por ahí que la acompañara hasta la salida y que no los molestaran porque tendría una conversación muy seria con su hijastro.

Rukia se quedó en la habitación después de cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Sus hombros y pecho subían y bajaban aceleradamente tratando de contener la furia.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Rukia?— Ichigo se acercó a confrontarla, apenas y acomodando sus pantalones, molestó por la forma en que trató a su  _ amiga _ .

— Esa niña no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa— Dijo de una manera todo menos tranquila y sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Pero qué...? No tienes ningún derecho a exigir eso.

— Claro que puedo, soy la señora de esta casa— Ella por fin se giró para encararlo, su rostro estaba compungido y trataba de controlar que las lágrimas no se le acomularan en los ojos.

— Pero no tienes derechos sobre mí.

— Los tengo mientras tu padre no se encuentre.

— ¿Pero cómo te atreves?

La frustración entre los dos estaba creciendo y, aunque no se estaban gritando, los tonos de sus voces eran duros y agresivos y su tensión era tan alta que no se dieron cuenta que sus frentes se estaban tocando.

— Me atrevo porque quiero y puedo— Con eso lo empujó a la cama con su cuerpo y comenzó a atacar su boca con la misma agresividad.

Ichigo, aunque estaba sorprendido, no tardó mucho en responder con mayor intensidad al beso que había compartido la pelirroja. Los labios de Rukia le sabían mejor y eran más suaves, además de que eran más demandantes y atentos al mismo tiempo. Sus manos no tardaron en empezar a recorrer la figura de la pelinegra y, a pesar de ser más pequeña, sus curvas se acomodan mejor en sus manos, en especial su culo.

— Ah, Ichigooo...— Gimió ella cuando él le dio un pequeño apretón con su mano derecha, antes de volver a sus labios y darles pequeñas mordidas que no hicieron más que hacer que la erección de Ichigo, que había perdido fuerza debido al altercado, volviera con más potencia que antes.

— ¿Es eso un regalo para mí, Ichigo?— Dijo Rukia palpando la erección.

— Ah... eso creo...— Dijo Ichigo mientras Rukia masajeaba su verga suavemente y la sacaba de sus pantalones.

— Me alegro...— Él le iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando ella bajó hasta posarse sobre su verga.

Con cuidado, comenzó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba su falo y a masajear sus testículos con ávido interés. Ichigo se quedó hipnotizado de cómo ella usaba su lengua después de haber liberado la cabeza de su glande y comenzó a chuparlo como si fuera un dulce único.

Pronto Rukia metió por completo su verga en su boca, chupando con fuerza para estimular a Ichigo a venirse en su boca. Ella estaba encantada de tenerlo así, medianamente sometido al placer que le estaba dando, lo sabía por las expresiones que se veían reflejadas en su rostro y las forma en sus testículos se endurecían entre sus dedos. Ya podía saborear el sabor ligeramente salado del líquido preseminal que ya salía de la punta del glande y tocaba, de cuando en cuando, el fondo de su garganta.

— Rukia....ahh....— Ichigo se había convertido en arcilla entre sus manos, esclavo de la mujer que comenzó a utilizar su lengua para atender la punta de su verga y restregar sus manos por el largo de su falo— no voy a resistir mucho tiempo... ahhh...

Rukia redobló sus esfuerzos hasta que consiguió su objetivo y recibió la corrida de Ichigo en su boca. Chorros y chorros de semen eran vertidos entre sus labios encantados por recibir la espesa semilla. Difícil fue, pero ni una gota quedó sin ser consumida y degustada, y Rukia podía considerarla ahora como su nuevo platillo favorito.

— Rukia...— Jadeó Ichigo cuando Rukia se acomodó su ropa y se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente.

— Espero que eso te sirva de lección, no quiero volver a esa niña— Murmuró Rukia en su oído antes de salir de la habitación y dejarlo tumbado en la cama con su ropa deshecha, en especial su pene, ya flácido, al descubierto para cualquiera que decidiera entrar.

Ichigo asintió en respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho antes o después de que ella se fuera, sólo podía pensar en Rukia y en lo que ella acababa de hacerle y de cómo él respondió a ello. Lo único que le quedó fue prometerse que no volvería a permitir que Inoue regresará a su casa.

* * *

**_30 de octubre de 1951_ **

Ichigo estaba en la bañera, estaba agotado, y el agua caliente no lo estaba relajando tanto como quisiera. Inoue no se tomó bien que terminara su amistad. Tampoco lo hizo Tatsuki, una amiga que tenían en común, que le dejó un ojo morado del puñetazo que le dio. Que tampoco hubiera hablado con Rukia sobre lo sucedido entre ellos lo tenía muy confundido, aun cuando era él quien la estaba evitando desde esa tarde. 

Ichigo volteó su rostro en dirección a la puerta que separaba el área del aseo de la tina cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

— Ya salgo— Respondió desganado, tenía pocas ganas de salir pero seguramente, quien fuera, deseaba pasar un rato en la tina mientras el agua siguiera caliente.

— No te preocupes por ello, Ichigo— Respondió Rukia mientras corría la puerta corrediza— Prefiero compartir el baño contigo.

Ichigo se torció con violencia. Ahí estaba Rukia, que lo había evitado desde que le dio esa maravillosa mamada la tarde anterior, con el cuerpo escondido tras una toalla pequeñísima y el cabello chorreando agua por haberse limpiado su cuerpo antes de entrar. La boca de Ichigo se encontraba abierta de sorpresa, se veía más sensual que cuando se encontraron de esa misma manera por accidente a pesar de estar cubierta.

— He estado pensando desde ayer, ¿sabes?— Dijo Rukia mientras dejaba su toalla caer al suelo y se acercaba a la tina.

— ¿R-r-rukia...— Tartamudeaba mientras veía sus piernas entrar dentro de la tina y a la joven sentarse entre sus piernas en la tina, tomarlo de las manos para que las pase por su cintura y recargarse en su pecho— q-qué ha-haces?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?— Preguntó con un dejo de inocencia— Tomo lo que es mío.

— ¿Tuyo?— Ichigo sintió una especie de presión en su pecho, un calor agradable que comenzaba en su boca y terminaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

— Sí, mío, no me gusta que me evites.

Pasaron unos minutos recostados en la tina, Ichigo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, que se revolvían más por la forma en que Rukia acariciaba su pierna derecha con su mano y utilizaba su mano izquierda para hacerlo tocar su piel, obligándolo hacer especial énfasis en sus tetas.

— ¿Es enserio?

Ella se volteó, sostuvo sus mejillas con sus manos y lo miró posesivamente con esos hipnóticos ojos violetas.

— Sí...— Y, acercándose lentamente, posó sus labios en los de Ichigo. 

El beso es duro, con su lengua reclama entrada a su boca y comienza una batalla en la que le toma poco para dominarlo. Ichigo no se resiste por mucho, aunque es más probable que no deseaba hacerlo, y comienza a imprimir deseo y tratar de obtener algo de control sobre ese beso.

La posición no era muy cómoda para continuar por lo que rompieron el beso. Rukia quedó arrodillada y abrazando la cabeza de Ichigo contra su pecho y él, que quedó exactamente a la altura de sus pechos, aprovechó para besar sus pezones.

— Ahh, Ichigo— Gimió cuando él metió su teta derecha a su boca y comenzó a morder ligeramente el pezón—, ah, no tan duro...

Ichigo posó sus manos por la espalda de Rukia hasta llegar a sus glúteos y les dió un pequeño apretón.

— Enséñame cómo hacerlo— Dijo cuando dejó el pezón y le dio un lametón.

Rukia, sin decir palabra alguna, salió de la tina, abrió la puerta corrediza que llevaba al otro lado y salió... sin cerrar la puerta y lanzándole una mirada de travesura.

Ichigo no dudó en seguirla y entró a la otra habitación ella ya se había puesto su yukata y había abierto la puerta que le permitiría abandonar el baño por completo.

— Apurate... ya quiero empezar tu lección.

Con prisas se puso su yukata y siguió el camino de agua que dejaba Rukia con su andar por no haberse escurrido el cabello. El camino a la habitación de Rukia fue rápido, pero todo el camino Ichigo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón tan alto en sus oídos que si hubiera alguien en el pasillo alguien lo escucharía.

Nunca le había parecido más duro el girar la perilla de la puerta como en ese momento. Al momento de abrir la puerta no esperaba que Rukia lo hiciera entrar a la oscuridad de la habitación cuando lo tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— Espero que la próxima vez, vengas más rápido— Dijo Rukia al abrazarlo por el cuello. Ichigo sólo podía sentirla presionada contra él porque no había mayor fuente de luz que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

— ¿Próxima vez?— Respondió confundido, ella era la esposa de su padre, esto ni siquiera debía de estar sucediendo. Pero estaba sucediendo, e Ichigo pensaba sacarle tanto provecho como pudiera. Así que se agachó para poder besarla.

Rukia bajó sus manos de su cuello para sujetarlo del cuello de la yukata y, despacio, lo guío hacia la cama y lo tumbó en ella.

— ¿Rukia— Ichigo se le quedó viendo mientras ella daba dos pasos atrás—, qué haces?

Ella lo miró pícara y deshizo el nudo de su cinturón, lo dejó caer al suelo y, poco después, le acompañó la yukata. Esa imagen de tentación le hizo sentir ver cómo la sangre de su cuerpo se acomulaba en un lugar particular de su anatomía. 

Lentamente, como la depredadora que era en ese momento, Rukia trepó al colchón y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Ichigo, directamente encima de la erección que estaba tomando fuerza.

— Dime, Ichigo— Rukia comenzó a besar su cuello y a abrir el pecho de la mal cerrada yukata—, ¿has hecho esto con alguien que no sea yo?

— N-noo— Le costó trabajo contestar, las cosquillas que sentía en su cuello, a causa de sus besos y mordidas sensuales, no eran nada comparada con los gemidos que se atoraron en su garganta por las caricias que hacía sobre su torso y de cómo daba tiernos pellizcos a sus pezones con sus dedos.

— Me alegro— Volvió a sus labios con un beso demandante y exigente—, quiero ser la primera.

Ichigo respondió al beso con la misma fuerza y, aprovechando la cercanía, pasó sus manos por la espalda de Rukia hasta bajarlas a sus nalgas y presionarlas contra su erección.

— Ah, Rukia...— Tan mal estaba cerrada su yukata que con la caída y los movimientos realizados que podía sentir la húmeda calidez del coño de Rukia.

— Ichigooo...— Rukia volvió a sentarse en la cadera de Ichigo, sintiendo toda la gloria que era la verga de Ichigo presionar contra la parte interna de sus muslos. 

— Rukia...— Imaginaba, en gran medida, la expresión de su rostro, pero podía ver cómo su blanquecina piel, sus tetas del tamaño perfecto, estaban iluminada por el brillo azulado de la luna. 

Era la viva imagen de un súcubo y él era su voluntaria víctima.

— Necesito que estés relajado, Ichigo— Dijo mientras tomaba su verga entre sus manos y la posicionaba entre los pliegues de su coño, cubriendo la punta de su lubricante—, quiero que me veas a los ojos mientras nos volvemos uno.

— Rukia...— Embriagado por la sensación de ella recibiéndolo dentro de su estrecho canal que pensó que se vendría antes de tiempo— ah, uhm...

— Ohhh, Ichigooo— Ella gimió cuando lo enfundó por completo—, oh, D-d-dios, eres tannn, oh, me encantass...

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ichigo antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas suavemente, ya habría tiempo para sexo salvaje después, y esta era la primera vez de Ichigo. Lo mejor sería tomárselo con calma y hacerlo sentir apreciado. 

Sus tetas rebotaban ligeramente por los movimientos que ella hacía de arriba a abajo.

De arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo, la verga de Ichigo era estimulada por las paredes del coño de Rukia como si lo ordeñara, similar a lo que sintió cuando Rukia le chupó el pito unas tardes atrás... sólo que mejor.

— Ahhh— Gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando Ichigo se descargó en ella, su semen tibio fue recibido con espasmos de gozo. 

El sudor escurría por toda la espalda de Rukia y los pectorales de Ichigo, cuya verga ya se estaba poniendo flácida en su interior. Era su inexperiencia, ya se veía algo cansado y tal vez no se alcanzaría a recuperar para una segunda esa noche, pero aún había otras cosas que podían hacer y ella había prometido en darle una lección de cómo chuparte las tetas.

— Ichigo, es hora de tu lección...— Dijo entre jadeos.

— ¿No fue ésta?— Dijo Ichigo, dándole a entender al sujetar ambos lados de la cadera de Rukia.

— Ese fue el preámbulo, además mañana me gustaría que hiciéramos juegos previos antes del evento principal.

Las puntas de los pezones de Rukia parecían piedras de lo sensibilizadas que estaban, ansiosas por estar a la merced de Ichigo. Tomó una de sus manos y la posó encima de su teta para que hiciera movimientos similares al amasado.

— Sientela, Ichigo, siente lo suave que es...

— Rukia...— Rukia le estaba permitiendo, instando, a sentir la delicadeza de su teta con movimientos circulares—, quisiera intentar algo.

— ¿Eh?— De repente se encontró de espaldas sobre el colchón, Ichigo había invertido las posiciones y ahora se encontraba encima de ella— ¿Qué haces?— Estaba algo entristecida porque el movimiento hizo que Ichigo saliera de ella, pero alegre por su iniciativa.

— Creo que ya entendí qué es lo que deseas— Dijo impertinentemente—, si tu me dejas hacerlo, claro está.

— Oh, Ichigo, por supuesto que sí...

Ichigo no esperó más, comenzó a dejar besos desde su ombligo y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos y saliva hacia sus tetas. Cuando alcanzó a una, la izquierda, usó su lengua para marcarla a lametones. Eso hizo que Rukia comenzara a jadear, él estaba atendiendo toda su teta como si fuera un helado a punto de derretirse, a excepción de un punto, el más importante. El proceso lo repitió con la otra teta, pero esta vez, alternando con besos.

— Ic-chiii...ahh...— Rukia no podía ordenar sus ideas, deseaba más, pero Ichigo pareció entender lo que debía hacer tan rápido.

Cuando por fin metió uno de sus pezones en su boca, se convirtió en arcilla que él estaba moldeando a su antojo. Atrás quedó el excesivo uso de la fuerza que utilizó en el baño, ahora utilizaba su lengua para sensibilizar más el pequeño punto y sacarle gemidos a su amante.

_ Mi amante, esto está realmente pasado. Rukia y yo... _ — Ichigo no cabía de la felicidad, su primer encuentro sexual sucedió con Rukia, la mujer más atractiva que había conocido, la esposa de su padre, su madrastra.

Ichigo regresó a la boca de Rukia, compartieron un beso fogoso que los dejó sin aire rápidamente,

— Tengo que irme— Dijo Ichigo cuando rompió el beso.

— No lo hagas, aún tenemos tiempo— Le suplicó la pelinegra abrazando su cuello para que no se alejara—, puedes irte antes de que amanezca.

— Está bien— Ichigo cayó derrotado a sus brazos, estaba cansado y, de hecho, quería pasar más tiempo cerca de ella.

* * *

**_5 de noviembre de 1951_ **

— ¡Otou-san!— Las gemelas corrieron a abrazar a Isshin, prácticamente no la habían visto desde que se casó con Rukia— ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho!

— Isshin-dono...— Murmuró Rukia sorprendida al verlo entrar al comedor con su maleta, la cual le entregó a una de las doncellas para que la llevara a su habitación, nadie esperaba que regresara porque no le había informado que vendría a casa.

— Rukia-chan, luces tan bella hoy— Dijo Isshin cuando se acercó a su esposa a darle un beso profundo en la boca.

—Oyaji...— Se escuchó el murmullo de Ichigo cuando entró al comedor vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Su rostro estaba algo pálido por la imagen que se encontraba frente a él.

— Ichigo, estúpido hijo, que bueno que te veo, pensé que ya te habías ido a la escuela.

— Ya me iba... ¿qué haces aquí?— La voz de Ichigo sonaba apagada.

— ¿Regresé a casa y me recibes tan serio?

— Lo siento, es que no te esperaba.

— No te preocupes, estaré viniendo sólo los fines de semana, logré acomodar mejor mi agenda.

— Pero hoy es lunes— Dijo extrañado.

— Ah, es que tu prima Kukaku viene a vivir un tiempo con nosotros y decidí acompañarla a acomodarse. Bueno y a pasar un tiempo con tu madre, la he tenido muy abandonada— Toma de la mano a Rukia y la comienza a arrastrar escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de ambos.

— Isshin-dono, espere...

Ichigo sólo pudo observar el rostro algo acongojado de Rukia mientras subía las escaleras y le pedía perdón en silencio. 

— ¿Ichi-nii, por qué crees que Kukaku va a venir a vivir con nosotros?— Preguntó Karin.

— Es muy raro— Secundo Yuzu.

—... Dejémoslo por ahora. Vamos, las acompañaré a la escuela.

* * *

**_7 de noviembre de 1951_ **

Ichigo no podía dormir, su padre estaba acaparando cada instante que podía del tiempo de Rukia. De repente se la llevaba a un rincón oscuro de la mansión a hacer... era obvio lo que iban a hacer. Cuando regresaban, Rukia tenía el rostro completamente rojo, los ojos brillantes; también tomaba la mano de su padre fuertemente, como para no perder el equilibrio, y tenían sonrisas estúpidamente grandes. Sin mencionar que sus ropas estaban todas arrugadas o habían perdido algún botón; incluso, a veces, Rukia traía puesta las blusas al revés con la prisa con la que se volvieron a vestir. Lo que más le molestaba eran los besos robados que su padre, cuando creía que nadie los veía, le daba a Rukia y que ella respondía fogosamente antes de llevarla a la superficie plana más cercana, de eso estaba seguro. Por alguna razón estaba empeñado en marcarla de repente.

Y luego Kukaku, que estaba muy rara, no dejaba de darle dulces a Rukia y a dar órdenes en la casa socavando la autoridad de Rukia. Autoridad que le costó mucho trabajo ganar. 

_ Las cosas se deben hacer así, Rukia-san. _

_ Isshin-oji-san no come eso, Rukia-san. _

_ Debes de comer esto, Rukia-san, para fortalecer tu vientre. _

_ Tienes que subir de peso, Rukia-san. _

_ Por eso no has quedado embarazada, Rukia-san. _

— No debería sentirme desplazado...

Ichigo, que por fin estaba logrando quedarse dormido, apenas y escuchó el rechinido de su puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de pequeños y delicados pasos dirigirse a su cama. Tan cansado estaba que apenas reaccionó cuando sintió un cuerpo desnudo colándose a su cama y bajo sus cobijas.

— Ichigo, despierta— Una mano le estaba desvistiendo de la yukata.

_ Es la voz de un súcubo _ — Pensó Ichigo al sentir la mano bajar, meterse entre sus pantaloncillos y comenzar a masajear sus testículos y pene.

— No querrás que juegue sola— Bromeó la voz femenina que empezaba a reconocer.

— No... Rukia...— Abrió los ojos para verla directamente a sus orbes violetas.

— Que bueno que despiertas, mi bello durmiente— Lo besó tras terminar sus palabras utilizando su lengua para obligarlo a abrir su boca—, había querido verte, pero tu padre no me deja sola ni un momento.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?— Ichigo se incorporó en su cama y prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, para poder verla. Ella lucía hermosa, aunque con muchas marcas de sexo fogoso en su piel.

— Te extrañé— Le toma de la mano y la posa sobre su teta izquierda para que pudiera sentir cómo latía su corazón— aquí— y luego la bajó y le hizo meter sus dedos en su coño, que ya se encontraba muy mojado— y aquí.

Ichigo, le dio un beso arrebatador, algo violento, pero muy necesitado, ella también lo necesitaba a él. No era un mero entretenimiento debido a la ausencia continua de su padre.

Ichigo no tardó mucho en poner sus manos en las caderas de Rukia y enterrarse él mismo en su dulce coño. Rukia se sostenía por los hombros de Ichigo, lo que le permitió a él llevar el ritmo.

Minutos así pasaron, sólo escuchando los gemidos que salían de sus bocas y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, de la presión que se acumulaba en sus vientres y de la explosión resultante.

— I-ichh... ahhh...— Rukia acalló su orgasmo mordiendo el hombro de Ichigo, que por su parte dejó pequeños rasguños en su cadera de lo placentero que fue no sólo venirse al mismo tiempo que ella, sino de derramarse en su tibia caverna.

Dejaron que sus corazones dejaran de latir desbocados en esa misma posición, como sólo uno, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Tienes que irte, Rukia, no quiero que mi padre se dé cuenta de que no estás— Dijo Ichigo, a pesar de tenerla abrazada contra su pecho y no soltarla.

— Sólo déjame quedarme unos minutos más así, por favor— Ichigo imprimió un poco más de fuerza a sus brazos, tampoco deseaba dejarla ir.

* * *

**_12 de noviembre de 1951_ **

— Muy bien, Rukia-san, ahora debes de cortar el lirio...

— Kukaku-dono, le agradezco su ayuda, pero yo sé hacer ikebana y puedo perfectamente hacer un arreglo para mi esposo e hijos— Dijo Rukia que, por una razón que Ichigo no entendía, estaba vistiendo un kimono de mangas cortas y un michiyukia.

— Pues no parece, mira cómo dejaste esa Ave del paraíso, Rukia-san.

— Se ve perfectamente bien.

— ¡No digas tonterías, tienes que volverlo a hacer!— Le gritó Kukaku antes de salir furiosa del solario.

Ichigo, que observó parte de la situación, entró y se sentó a un lado de ella, que seguía acomodando las flores.

— ¿Estás bien, Rukia? ¿Creí que no te gustaba vestir de kimono?

— Kukaku-dono insistió que me vistiera así, dijo que era lo más apropiado para una mujer casada.

Ichigo se acercó a su rostro y le sonrió.

— Me gusta más cuando te vistes a tu gusto, aunque ese kimono se te ve muy bien, pareces una Yamato Nadeshiko— Luego puso su boca cerca de su oído—. Aunque, creo que te ves mejor desnuda.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

— A mí me gusta cómo te ves desnudo, también— Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo y entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos.

Guardaron silencio, uno cómodo, disfrutando de su compañía antes de que tuvieran que separarse. Rukia tenía tareas que realizar e Ichigo tenía que irse a la escuela.

— ¿Me visitarás esta noche, Rukia?— Lo había estado haciendo casi todas las noches desde que comenzaron a tener relaciones, a veces, incluso, cuando Isshin regresaba a casa los fines de semana y sus ausencias no eran tan largas.

— No creo poder, Kukaku-dono ha estado muy insistente con mi agenda y termino muy agotada, pero, puedo verte después de clases. Puedes acompañarme a comprar una telas que necesito.

— Eso suena bien, te veré allá.

* * *

**_20 de noviembre de 1951_ **

La habitación estaba bien iluminada y bastante limpia, el hotel que habían escogido no estaba tan mal como pensaron en un principio, incluso tenía un pequeño closet dónde podían colgar el kimono de Rukia para que no se arrugara demasiado y levantara sospechas al regresar a la mansión.

— Deja te ayudo, Rukia— Dijo Ichigo a espaldas de la mujer.

— Gracias, Ichigo— Le agradeció al muchacho que comenzó a anudar el obi de su kimono.

— No entiendo porque vistes ropa tan complicada.

— Kukaku-dono insiste mucho— Dijo apenada, fuera de ocasiones especiales, nunca le gustó que los ancianos la obligaran vestir kimono todo el tiempo.

— No deberías de hacerle caso, y tampoco deberías de aceptar esos dulces que te obliga a comer, te ponen ansiosa.

— No son tan malos, y los tiro cuando ella no pone atención.

— Todo listo.

— Gracias, Ichigo— Rukia se giró para verse en el espejo, inspeccionando el nudo que le hizo Ichigo—, estás mejorando, pronto podrás vender tus servicios si así lo deseas.

— Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa— Dijo sarcástico—. Mejor vámonos y no olvides tus compras.

— Fue culpa tuya que las olvidara la última vez— Rukia tomó una bolsa del suelo que tenía unos ingredientes para la cena que haría ella.

— Claro, ¿y quién era la ansiosa que no podía esperar para tenerme desnudo?

— ¡C-ca-cállate!— Rukia se puso roja al recordar que ese día, antes de llegar al hotel, arrastró a Ichigo a un callejón para masturbarlo y se le olvidó la bolsa de la compra en dicho callejón.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja...

El  _ “hotel” _ del que acababan de salir, era un extraño negocio que les cobraba por hora y de ahí, también, les tocó ver a parejas entrar o salir, seguramente también iban con motivos similares a los suyos.

— Te ves cansada, Rukia— Dijo Ichigo cuando tomaron el camino principal y poder ir a casa en el tranvía—, ¿es por mí?

— No, Kukaku-dono me hizo levantarme a las 5 a.m. para darme una lección de Ikebana, siguen sin gustarle mis ramos.

— No entiendo porqué está siendo tan ruda contigo, ella no es así.

Rukia guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

— No te preocupes, pronto la verás actuar como ella es realmente. Sólo está muy estresada— Entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los de Ichigo.

— Si tú lo dices, Rukia.

* * *

La cena fue deliciosa, era la primera vez que dejaban a Rukia coordinar y cocinar la cena por completo.

— Isshin-ojisan prefiere el hamachi, pero debo de admitir que la anguila quedó a la perfección— Comentó Kukaku.

— Me alegra que les guste mi comida.

— Sí, te quedó deliciosa, Oka-san— Comentó Karin.

— Ojalá me enseñes cómo lo hiciste, Oka-san— Dijo Yuzu que adoraba cocinar pero tenía demasiada tarea para ayudarla en la cocina.

Todas voltearon a ver a Ichigo que seguía deglutiendo su hamachi.

— ¿Ichigo, no le vas a decir nada a tu madre acerca de la comida?

—... — El susodicho tardó en reaccionar, aún masticaba un trozo de pescado del que disfrutaba cada segundo en su boca, más que nada por la pesadez de las miradas sobre él— eh, este, me gusta más el curry de Ruk--, digo, de Oka-san— Se volteó a ver a Rukia a los ojos—. Por favor, hazlo pronto.

— C-claro que lo haré, s-si es que todos aceptan— Rukia se apenó ante la petición.

— Nosotras también queremos que Oka-san nos haga curry otra vez— Dijeron las gemelas a la vez.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Rukia enrojeciaran tanto que las ocultó detrás de las mangas de su kimono. Eso y que Ichigo la llamara Oka-san de manera tan tierna.

— Entonces— Bostezo—, la próxima semana prepararé curry para to— Bostezo— dos, disculpen, creo que será mejor que me retire a dormir.

— Descansa, Rukia-san— dijo Kukaku—, mañana tenemos lección de caligrafía em cuanto amanezca.

— S-sí, qué emoción...— Todos vieron la expresión de horror que pasó por el rostro de Rukia, pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

— Rukia— Escuchó como la llamaban, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas y reaccionó—, soy yo, Ichigo— Sintió que corrieron las cobijas y se recostaban con ella.

— Hmmm— Lo abrazó con poca fuerza— Ichi... go.

— Creo que no tienes nada de energía.

— ...

— Pero sé cómo ayudarte— Ichigo comenzó a desanudar la yukata de ella y metió su mano para masajear ligeramente su pezón derecho hasta hacerla suspirar.

— Ichi--...

— ¿Sí?

—...

Retiró las cobijas y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por todo su pecho y estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

— Pantaletas blancas, Rukia, ¿en serio?— Ichigo se burló ligeramente de ella, se veían muy infantiles.

— S-si no...te gusta...quítamelas— Ella seguía más dormida que despierta.

— Je, eso pensaba hacer.

Ichigo la toma de las piernas para poder quitarle las pantaletas y, con suavidad, las arrastra por todo el largo de sus piernas. Ni eso hizo que Rukia despertara, incluso, pareció que se veía más cómoda.

— ¿Sabes, Rukia?, hay algo que quería probar hacer tiempo, pero sé que despierta te daría demasiada pena que lo intentara.

— Pues... hazlo...— Dijo entre sueños

— Ni sabes lo que quiero hacer, ja, ja, ja— Rió bajito, no sabía si ella confiaba en él o estaba tan cansada que diría que  _ ‘sí’ _ a todo lo que le pidieran en ese momento.

Le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, ni eso hizo reaccionar a Rukia. En la posición en la que estaba se dio la oportunidad de observar el coño de Rukia. Era hermoso, enmarcado por una maraña de vello púbico que destilaba un almizcle exquisito.

Ichigo puso una de las piernas de Rukia sobre su hombro, disfrutando de cómo los labios mayores se adaptaron a los movimientos de sus piernas y le dieron una vista en primer plano del  _ coño  _ de Rukia. De la carne tierna y rosada, húmeda y atrayente.

La piel de las piernas de Rukia era tan suave al tacto que Ichigo comenzó a pasar sus dedos en la pierna que tenía en su hombro.

—... ahh, ann...— Suspiró Rukia— , n-no s-se detenga..

— Oh, no, no pienso hacerlo.

Ichigo comenzó a lamer el interior de sus muslos desde la rodilla hasta casi llegar a su coño, repitió el proceso con besos y mordidas traviesas que hacía que Rukia se retorciera y sujetara las sábanas. 

Pronto el coño de Rukia comenzó a verse brillante, esperando a ser atendido. Ichigo pegó su nariz en el centro de Rukia y la pasó por su pubis.

— Hueles maravilloso, Rukia.

Con sus dedos separó los labios mayores de la concha que era Rukia. En cuanto lo hizo, su lubricante natural se escurrió como si fuera un tarro de miel, porque empezó a dar lametones a la parte interior de su ingle, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas. Pronto, sintiendo la agitación en la piel del vientre de Rukia, Ichigo profundizó su exploración. Abrió, con ayuda de sus dedos, los labios mayores y menores, ahora toda Rukia estaba expuesta frente a él de la manera más íntima posible.

Ichigo volvió con su boca y lengua a saborear la humedad que ella estaba secretando y no pudo impedir los gemidos que salieron de su garganta al probar la esencia de Rukia directo de su fuente. Ella era dulce y algo picante, tan deliciosa como adictiva.

— Ah, ah... I-i-i— Tan excitada estaba que no podía decir palabra alguna.

_ Te sacaré mi nombre, así sea lo último que haga _ — Pensó Ichigo al empezar a meter su lengua dentro del canal del coño y ser chupado por este.

— I-issshhh— Gemía Rukia en sus sueños y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Ichigo, la otra seguía aferrada a la sábana de la cama.

Ichigo seguía con sus atenciones, recordó un punto de Rukia que siempre que lo tocaba ella se volvía loca de placer, mas no quería dejar de deleitarse con su sabor por lo que usó su pulgar para comenzar a presionar ese pequeño botón rosa que le gustaba esconderse es ese pequeño capuchón de piel.

— Ah, an-na... an-ana...

Ichigo no entendía lo que ella quería decir entre gemidos y estremecimientos. Él sólo comprendía que entre más la follaba con su boca más néctar obtenía de su coño.

— Ah, Iss-Isshin-ddon-no, ahh, ahh... Anataaa...

Rukia se vino con fuerza e Ichigo recibió en su boca todo el sabor de su orgasmo. Era el manjar más delicioso de todos los había probado. Era la ambrosía de los dioses nacida entre sus piernas.

Cuando, por fin, Rukia soltó su cabellera, Ichigo disfrutó de la imagen de ella, se veía más relajada, sus ojeras parecían haber disminuido, y su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración más acompasada. Era la viva imagen de la sensualidad hecha mujer. Una sirena que lo llamaba a ahogarse en las profundidades de sus secretos carnales.

Pero...

_ ¿Estaba imaginando que era mi padre? _ — Pensó Ichigo con el corazón dolido—  _ Aunque no es cómo lo que hacemos esté bien. No importa, no pienso entregarle Rukia a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre. _

Salió de la habitación algo apesadumbrado, aunque aún con la convicción de llevar su relación hasta el final. No perdería a Rukia.

* * *

**_30 de noviembre de 1951_ **

— Hace dos semanas que no viene tou-san a casa— comentó Karin con su comida a medio comer, la estaba picoteando en lugar de comérsela.

— Es una pena que Isshin-ojisan no haya podido venir últimamente,

Ichigo no comentó nada, no sabía qué decir. Extrañaba a su padre, pero si él se encontraba cerca no podía pasar tiempo con Rukia, lo que le generaba un sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Oka-san, sabes algo de Otou-san?— Preguntó Yuzu, estaba algo alicaída porque él no se pudo presentar en la junta de padres de su escuela. Querían presumir que su padre era un miembro del ejército y héroe de guerra.

— Sí, Oka-san, a tou-san apenas y lo hemos visto.

— No, lo siento, Yuzu, Karin— Dijo viéndolas a cada una—, no me ha dicho nada.

— Su padre está trabajando por el bien de este país, la transición militar aún no termina y él es una importante figura militar— Dijo Kukaku, seria y apenada por las niñas. No era muy buena en ello, pero intentaba consolarlas y animarlas.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, disfrutando del curry que Rukia les había prometido, pero tristes por la falta del patriarca de la familia

— ¡Sorpresa, familia!— Gritó Isshin en la entrada del comedor.

Su llamado hizo que todos lo voltearon a ver, sorprendidos, no lo esperaban hasta dentro de dos días.

— ¡Isshin-dono ha vuelto!— Rukia se levantó de su lugar en la mesa, sorprendida por la llegada de su marido.

— ¿Tan sorprendidos están no van a saludarme como se debe? ¿O no están felices de verme?— Dijo con algo de burla por sus caras de estupefacción.

— Por supuesto que no, Isshin-dono, su sorpresa es maravillosa— Dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo. Aunque había venido de entrada por salida, tenía más de un mes que regresaba con trabajo y se tenía que encerrar en su oficina, decía que era algo que tenía que terminar, lo que les había dado mucho tiempo a Ichigo y Rukia para estar a solas.

No tardaron mucho las gemelas en unirse al abrazo, Kukaku se inclinó en respeto a su Tío, e Ichigo, que fue el último en acercarse a su padre, estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del abrazo que Rukia le estaba dando a su padre.

* * *

**_1 de diciembre de 1951_ **

— ¿Qué sucede, Isshin-dono?— Preguntó Rukia, desde su lugar en la cama, cubierta hasta el pecho con las cobijas mientras su marido se vestía. A pesar de haber pasado buena parte de la noche encima de ella, él lucía tan fresco como una lechuga y con fuerzas, si quisiera, de otra ronda entre las sábanas.

— Fui trasladado a Hokkaido.

— Eso es un gran honor, es una base muy importante— En su voz había duda, había escuchado muchas cosas de los soldados estadounidenses con los que compartían espacio de las que no sabía qué pensar.

— Rechacé el ascenso, en su lugar me haré cargo de los asuntos familiares y militares desde aquí— Sentenció Isshin.

— ¿P-por qué?— Isshin se volteó en dirección de Rukia y la miró directamente a los ojos muy serio.

— Porque— Pone la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Rukia y le da caricias suaves con su dedo índice— quería pasar más tiempo con mi familia antes de que todo se complique.

— ¿Qué?

— Ignórame. Tengo que hacer muchos arreglos para la familia— La acerca a sus labios y depositó un beso ardiente y que rompe antes de que las cosas se volvieran ardientes entre ellos de nueva cuenta.

— Isshin-dono...— Rukia, que pensaba levantarse para darle alcance a Isshin se tuvo que volver a recostar cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirlos con su brazo esperando que la habitación dejara de girar.

En el fondo, alcanzó a escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

_ Seguramente es Isshin-dono _ — Piensa Rukia sin darle importancia a la sombra que siente sobre ella— _ , habrá olvidado algo, se irá inmediatamente, como siempre. _

— ¿Te acostaste con mi padre, Rukia?

Era la voz de Ichigo.

Rukia no le respondió con la voz, sólo asintió, tampoco mostró reacción alguna cuando escuchó tela caer al suelo.

— Tengo qué...— Respondió cuando sintió las cobijas, que escondían su figura de sus ojos, fueron retiradas. 

— ¿Segura de que no te gusta?— Ichigo gatea sobre ella.

— ¿El sexo o tu padre?— Él le retira el brazo que está sobre sus ojos y ella los abre.

Él luce tan bello, triste y molesto al mismo tiempo por lo que con sus manos lo obliga a besarla.

— El sexo con él— Ichigo bajó por su cuello depositando besos amplios, sujetó las manos de Rukia por su encima de su cabeza para hacerle entender que deseaba estar al mando en esta ocasión.

— Isshin-dono, ahh, es un excelente amante... agh— Ichigo le dio una pequeña mordida que ojalá no le dejara una marca, lo mejor sería utilizar cuello alto por unos días, en todo caso.

— También tienes sexo conmigo, ¿lo amas?

— Tu padre es maravilloso, pero...— Ichigo comenzó a bajar por su clavícula— yo no... ah, Ic-ichigooo...— Abrió sus piernas para que él se pudiera acomodar mejor y chupara más cómodamente sus tetas.

— ¿Tú no qué?— Preguntó antes de darle la vuelta al cuerpo de Rukia y levantarla de las nalgas.

— Yo no... ah, Ichigo...ah... ¿qué me haces?— Rukia se abrazó de las almohadas que habían logrado permanecer en la cama.

— Imagina que soy mi padre— Suplicó Ichigo, pensando que así la complacería más, aún temeroso de perderla.

— No, tu verga es mejor...ah, Ic-chi... es mejor, ahh, para mí— Él rubió enterró su verga en ella de un solo golpe cuando escuchó su confesión— sí, ah sí, fóllame, así, duro...

— Eres una zorra— Comenzó a penetrarla con violencia, sin preocuparse si estaba o no lo suficientemente lubricada, pero lo estaba, entraba y salía fácilmente.

— Lo soy, castígame, ahh, por acostarme, ah, con tu padre, castígame por, ahh, disfrutarlo... ah... y aún así, necesitarte...— Ichigo sintió como el coño de Rukia le estrechaba en torno a él.

— Te haré olvidarte de él.

Ichigo la coge y, de vez en cuando, la nalguea hasta que ella ya sólo puede gemir su nombre. Entra y sale con violencia de su coño, sensible por ya haber sido fornicada mas no saciada durante la noche, ahora se encontraba extasiada como una perra en celo por el joven macho que estaba dejando su marca sobre su piel.

_ Isshin-dono nunca me hace sentir así _ — Piensa Rukia cada vez que Ichigo toca su piel— Oh, ah, ah, I-ichi... Ichigo...

— Ah...Rukiaaa, eres tan estrechaa...— Él ya sentía sus testículos contraerse, señal de que pronto se correría, pero Rukia aún no alcanzaba el orgasmo.

— Ichigo, creo, ah, creo que...

— Dilo, Rikia, ahh...

— Creo que...— Lo que fuera a decir no lo concluyo porque su coño comenzó a contraerse con violencia, los espasmos del orgasmo eran tan fuertes que Ichigo sintió como lo estimularon a correrse dentro de ella.

La potencia del orgasmo de ambos fue tanta que Ichigo cayó exhausto sobre Rukia y la abrazó para sentir su calor por un momento. Su tiempo tendría que ser interrumpido, pronto alguna doncella vendría a ayudarla a vestirse y no sería apropiado que los encontraran en esa condición.

* * *

**_2 de diciembre de 1951_ **

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar?— Preguntó Isshin en la mesa.

— Lo de siempre, Otou-san— Dijo Yuzu, que ya se había escabullido a la cocina para robarse una galleta del tarro.

— Miso y salmón

— ¿Oka-san, te encuentras bien?— Preguntó Ichigo, Rukia ya tenía rato viendo se pálida.

— Nada, sólo estoy algo mareada.

— Ayer también estabas mareada— Comentaron Isshin e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

— Pero se me quitó rápidamente— Dijo Rukia, que no sabía a quién dirigir la mirada, ambos se veían preocupados.

— Estuviste acostada todo el día— Comentó Ichigo, que la estuvo acompañando, sosteniendo la mano cuando no había nadie cerca y leyéndole un poco de Shakespeare.

— Y casi no comiste, Rukia-chan—Isshin estaba seguro de que vomitó al menos una vez.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito desayunar.

Fue en ese momento en el que entró una de las doncellas con el desayuno, Rukia puso su mano sobre su boca, resistiendo la ola de náusea que la embargó.

— ¿Segura de que estás bien, Oka-san?— Ichigo, que está sentado a su lado, pone una mano sobre su hombro.

Con los ojos apretados ella asintió.

— Ya se me está pasando.

— Basta, Rukia-chan, mañana irás al doctor para que te revisen.

— No es necesario, Isshin-dono— Trató de razonar—, debe de ser una simple infección estomacal.

— Oka-san, ya tienes dos días con tu  _ infección  _ estomacal— Dijo Ichigo, serio.

— Pero estoy bien— Ella insistió.

— Suficiente, Rukia-chan, Ichigo te acompañará mañana al doctor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? Mañana tengo clases.

— Ichigo, me iré esta noche y si alguien no acompaña a Rukia-chan, estoy seguro de que ella no irá.

— Sí, pero...

— Nada de peros, esa será tu misión.

* * *

**_3 de diciembre de 1951_ **

— Ichigo, esto no es necesario, si prefieres puedes irte a la escuela.

— Olvidalo, Rukia, Oyaji tiene razón, si no te acompaño no irás al doctor.

— Pero ya estamos frente a la clínica.

— Eso no importa.

— Pero, Ichigo...— Él la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Eso hizo que las mejillas de Rukia se sonrojaran. A pesar de su fachada, Ichigo podía llegar a ser muy tierno.

— ¿Vamos?— Preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

— Vamos...

Cuando entran a la clínica son recibidos por una enfermera que les toma sus datos, no esperaron mucho a que los pasaran a la consulta y fueran atendidos por la Unohana-sensei. Una mujer con rostro de ángel, pero a la vez, increíblemente intimidante.

— Buenos días, Kurosaki-sama.

— Buenos días, Unohana-sansei— Saludaron Ichigo y Rukia con una reverencia a la mujer.

Le explicaron a la Sensei los síntomas y pormenores que Rukia presentó los últimos días y ella también estaba de acuerdo de que podía ser algo más que una infección estomacal.

— Entiendo, Kurosaki-sama, pasemos al área de auscultación, le traeré una bata para que se desvista.

— ¿Me tengo que desvestir?

— ¿De qué otro modo quiere que confirme su embarazo?

Roboticamente, Rukia se dejó guiar detrás de una cortinilla, sus manos temblaban mientras desanudaba su obi y dejaba caer su kimono al suelo. La bata de tela que le pasaron la hizo sentirse desnuda a pesar de no estarlo por completo. La camilla en que se recostó estaba muy fría y la hacía temblar un poco.

— Kurosaki-sama, se ve muy estresada, ¿quiere que su esposo la sostenga de la mano?

— S-sí, por favor— Rukia no la corrigió, no le dijo que Ichigo no era su esposo sino su hijastro.

Ichigo, no necesito que lo llamaran, corrió a la mesa de auscultación para sostener a Rukia de la mano y, en cuanto la tomó, ella dejó de temblar.

Unohana-sensei revisó el pulso, garganta, pulmones y corazón de Rukia, todo parecía normal. Luego le pidió que se recostara, comenzó a presionar en diversas partes de Rukia esperando encontrar una reacción.

— ¡Ay!— Casi gritó Rukia.

— Mmmm, interesante— Murmuró la doctora— ¿Hace cuánto tuvo su última menstruación, Kurosaki-sama?

— Una semana, creo, aunque se adelantó unos días— Rukia estaba muy roja, no quería hablar de esos asuntos frente a Ichigo, frente a ningún hombre en general.

— Entiendo, si me lo permite, voy a revisar más profundamente.

La doctora levantó una especie de piernas de los costados de la mesa y le pidió a Rukia que pusiera sus piernas en el espacio adaptado para ello.

— ¿Qué hace, Unohana-sensei?— Preguntó Ichigo nervioso porque se puso unos guantes.

— Voy a comprobar algo.

Metió unos instrumentos entre los labios vaginales de Rukia que la hicieron dar un brinquito del susto y lo fríos que estaban y luego regresó a hacer presión en varios puntos del estómago de Rukia. La revisión no duró mucho y prefirieron esperar a que Rukia se vistiera nuevamente para concluir la consulta.

— En efecto, Rukia, en este momento tienes una infección estomacal, al parecer has estado consumiendo un producto ligeramente tóxico y ya estás llegando al punto de sobresaturación.

— Les dije que sólo era una infección estomacal— Rukia se volteó en dirección en Ichigo y le reclama que no le hicieran caso.

— También es posible que hayas estado embarazada.

— ¿¡Qué!?— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

— Cumple con las características y reacciona a presión en los puntos que se sensibilizan a causa de un embarazo.

Al escuchar las explicaciones de la doctora Rukia sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. 

Estuvo embarazada y ni siquiera sintió nada cuando lo perdió, tampoco siente ningún vacío por dicha pérdida.

— Kurosaki-sama le voy a recetar unas vitaminas y minerales para fortalecer su útero...— Las palabras de la doctora sonaban lejanas y sin sentido, el mundo le daba vueltas y los colores se volvieron oscuros.

— ¡Rukia!

— ¡Kurosaki-sama! 

Rukia perdió el conocimiento y, de no ser por Ichigo que la sostenía, habría terminado en el suelo.

Cuando volvió en sí comenzó a llorar, era como si una presa se hubiera roto porque sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Ichigo, estuve embarazada y ni siquiera me di cuenta!— Repetía constantemente mientras Ichigo la mecía para calmarla.

— Gracias por su atención, Unohana-Sensei— Dijo Ichigo a la doctora mientras salía de la consulta con Rukia en brazos—, la llevaré a un lugar para que descanse.

— Hará bien, su joven esposa no tiene que estresarse. No es culpa de ella y es bastante más normal de lo que se imagina.

Ichigo, que cargaba a Rukia, que escondía su rostro en su cuello, caminó hacia la calle principal y de ahí hacia un camino familiar. Cuando entró al edificio, le hizo una señal al encargado, éste supo lo que tenía que hacer, así que le pasó a Ichigo una llave y lo llevó a una habitación. Ichigo recostó a Rukia en la cama y regresó con el empleado para pagarle la habitación.

— Rukia, siento mucho que hayas perdido a tu bebé— Dijo sentándose junto a ella.

— No es eso, ni siquiera era un bebé y aún no estoy lista para ser madre— Rukia sonó más calmada, se recostó sobre él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

— ¿Pero?— El agarre de Rukia se volvió más fuerte.

— Lo necesito, le prometí a mi clan que les daría un heredero.

— Eso suena... extraño

— Ichigo, por favor, no les digas nada— Rukia se sentó y le permitió verla, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas hinchadas—, no quiero que sepan nada en casa.

— Rukia, no creo— Ella se aventó a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Por favor, no quiero que me miren con lástima— Le empezó a acariciar el cabello—, especialmente, porque aún no quiero quedar embarazada.

— ¿Rukia?— Rompió el abrazo y la sostuvo de los hombros para poder verla a la cara— ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

Ella sólo le sonrió con melancolía y depositó un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo después?

— Si eso es lo que deseas— Ichigo volvió a besarla.

— Es lo que más deseo en este momento— Dijo mientras recostaba a Ichigo en la cama.

Rápidamente, las ropas de ambos terminaron en el suelo. Rukia besaba el pecho de Ichigo con fervor carnal, deseosa de escuchar su gemidos y sentirlo temblar bajo sus dedos.

— Ah, Rukia...— Ella estaba haciendo círculos con su lengua en su pezón izquierdo y amasando la piel de su pierna sin llegar a su falo, complaciendo y, a la vez, impidiendo sentir todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

— Shh, disfruta, aún no estoy lista— Pasó su lengua por su estómago y comenzó a jugar con su ombligo.

Rukia volvió a subir hasta su cuello, estaba tan fijada en su piel que no le sorprendería que ya le hubiera hecho varios chupetones, sólo que por fin tomó su falo entre sus dedos. Con suavidad, sus dedos subieron y bajaron hasta que sintió la humedad propia del líquido preseminal salir de su glande.

— Ichigo, eres mío, sólo mío— Sin ningún tipo de señal enterró con fuerza la verga de Ichigo. Era enorme, poderosa, no dejaba pedazo de la carne de su coño sin tocar o estirar—, sólo tú me haces sentir así.

Ichigo trató de poner sus manos en las caderas de Rukia, pero ella se lo impidió e hizo que posara sus manos sobre sus tetas, a las que comenzó a masajear.

El ritmo que Rukia le estaba dando a su apareamiento lo estaba volviendo loco; no era rápido, pero era considerado; no era lento, pero era dominante. Pero le faltaba algo al encuentro, por lo que Ichigo bajó una de sus manos y la puso en el punto de encuentro entre los dos, los gemidos Rukia se volvieron intensos cuando él comenzó a masajearla en el punto más sensible de su coño.

— Ichigo, ah, ah, te sientes tan bien...

Eso no era suficiente, Ichigo bajó su mano libre y la posó sobre su cadera para acelerar el ritmo, esta vez Rukia se lo permitió.

Los choques de las caderas hicieron que sus vistas se nublaran.

— Ahhh...— Casi gritó Rukia cuando se sintió invadida por las abrumadoras olas de su orgasmo que presionaron la verga de Ichigo, instandolo a derramar su semilla sin pudor alguno.

— Rukiaaaaghh...— Gimió en el oído de Rukia cuando ella se desplomó mientras él seguía en su orgasmo.

Rukia se abrazó a él y depositaba, intermitentemente, besos por la piel a su alcance, murmurando pequeñas frases de amor y admiración por la potencia sexual de Ichigo.

Ichigo la dejó hacer lo que quiso, le acarició la espalda hasta que ella se cansó.

— ¿Rukia, por qué dijiste que necesitas embarazarte?— Preguntó Ichigo, después de que Rukia se relajó entre sus brazos y ya sólo hacía círculos sobre su piel.

— Es porque mi clan no tiene un heredero...

— Creí que tenías un hermano mayor.

— Lo tengo, pero Byakuya-Nii-sama está exiliado de la familia desde hace años, los ancianos dicen que escogió a una mujer más que inadecuada por esposa. Que ella es más indigna de la familia que yo. Las veces que intentó verme me encerraban y le impedían el paso a la mansión, nunca supe si escuchó mis gritos de ayuda.

— ¿Tú? ¿De qué podrías tener de indigna? Eres más que perfecta, cualquiera sería afortunado de ser tu esposo. Mi padre es tremendamente afortunado por haberte desposado.

— Es por mi madre, soy hija de la segunda esposa de Sojun Kuchiki.

— Eso no tiene nada de malo, a mi parecer— Ichigo sonaba un poco molesto imaginando la clase de abusos que recibió de parte de los ancianos de su clan.

— Mi madre era una sirvienta, de una familia que siempre nos había servido, sólo aceptaron que me quedara cuando se dieron cuenta de que al ser mujer yo no representaba ningún peligro de sucesión y de que podían utilizarme cómo moneda de cambio.

— ¿Por qué Byakuya no intervino para ayudarte? Parece un trato muy abusivo.

— No pudo, cuando se casó con Hisana-Nee-sama lo exiliaron hasta que no les trajera un heredero— Rukia comenzó a jugar con la mano de Ichigo.

— Eso no parece complicado.

— Nee-sama no puede tener hijos, y aunque pudiera, pondrían en duda su linaje.

— Eso es ridículo y estúpido, ¿qué dice Byakuya acerca de esto?

— No lo sé, no lo he visto desde hace seis años— Unían y separaban sus dedos por momentos.

— ¿Le escribiste?

— Muchas veces, al principio pensé que él no quería saber nada de mí porque nunca recibí respuesta alguna de él...

— No suena lógico que nunca respondiera a tus cartas.

— Nuestras cartas fueron interceptadas, creo que ni siquiera sabe que estoy casada.

— Eso es muy triste, ¿pero porque quieren que les des un hijo si te consideran poca cosa para su clan?

— Seré poca cosa, pero pertenezco a la rama principal y soy la única hija de Sojun Kuchiki. No me quieren a mí o a mi hijo, quieren mi sangre. Pero si se los doy me dejaran en paz.

— Por eso no quieres hijos, ¿verdad?, no se los quieres entregar.

—...

Ichigo, que tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Rukia, ponderó lo que ella le dijo. En definitiva era una situación complicada. Mas, no podían seguir en la cama, tenían que regresar a la mansión, ya habían extendido demasiado su ausencia.

— Tenemos que irnos, Rukia, si no quieres que se enteren de lo que sucedió con la Doctora.

— Sí...

* * *

**_20 de diciembre de 1951_ **

Todos los invitados chocaron sus copas. La fiesta era para celebrar el cumpleaños de un general retirado y amigo de Isshin, Jushiro Ukitake. En ese momento los varones se habían retirado a fumar a la sala de billar y habían dejado a las mujeres en la sala del piano. Ninguna lo tocaba, estaban más interesadas en contar chismes que le sacaban los colores a Rukia.

— ¿Y díganos, Rukia-san, qué tal la dicha conyugal?

— Bien, creo, Tenjou-dono— Dijo Rukia con duda. No conocía de nada a la mujer que vestía con ropas occidentales, no conocía a ninguna de las presentes de hecho, era la primera vez que su esposo consideraba apropiado traerla a alguna de sus cenas de negocios.

— Debe de ser una maravilla— Interrumpió otra mujer que ya se encontraba un poco pasada de copas y que vestía de kimono—, si consideramos cómo era con Masaki-san.

— Ey, Michio-san, no atosigues a la pobre niña— Se acercó una tercera que vestía un qipao azul marino—, no contestes si no deseas, jovencita, Michio-san puede ser muy impertinente.

Rukia se sintió intimidada, era la más joven de todo el grupo, la segunda más joven sería unos doce años mayor y con diez años de matrimonio. No deseaba contestar, pero la mirada de ellas la hacía sentir obligada.

— Bueno, creo que bien... Isshin-dono, digo mi Anata— Sintió extraño el apelativo en sus labios, no incorrecto, sólo extraño, especialmente cuando sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro— me trata bien...

— No, pequeña, no me entiendes, lo que queremos saber es qué tal es en la cama— Dijo Akemi Tenjou, esposa de un general con amplia experiencia.

— ¿Eh?— Eso hizo sentir a Rukia desfallecer.

— Yo les digo que la debe de tener bien atendida, Masaki-san, siempre se  _ quejaba  _ de que Isshin no la dejaba de sol ni a sombra sin arrastrarla a la superficie más cercana.

— Eso fue cuando Masaki-san, vivía y fue hace muchos años— Concedió Sasami Itagami, la más joven de las tres mujeres y la que menos tiempo tuvo el honor de conocer a Masaki.

— ¿Qué insinuas? ¿Qué Rukia-san debería de buscarse un hombre que la galantee.

— Pues si no lo tiene, no tendría de malo que se buscara alguno.

— Sólo porque tú tienes uno no significa que ella lo necesite.

— Claro que lo necesita, la vida de la esposa de un militar es muy solitaria, especialmente en la cama.

— ¿Qué le vas a dar a tu galán por navidad?— Preguntó Akemi Tenjou, tratando de desviar la atención a Michio Kurotani.

Rukia estaba roja hasta las raíces, no sólo por la pregunta tan íntima que le había hecho sino también por su conversación. No pensó que no sería la única que tuviera una relación paralela a su matrimonio. Aunque lo que dijeron le llamó la atención.

— D-d-disculpen, ¿a qué se refieren con regalo de navidad? ¿ustedes celebran tradiciones americanas?— Preguntó Rukia intimidada.

— Ohhh— Dijeron las tres a la vez.

Ya tenían la respuesta que buscaban, ahora le darían varios consejos a la recién casada para triunfar en el amor y en la cama... sin que su esposo se diera por enterado.

* * *

**_24 de diciembre de 1951_ **

Ichigo estaba arreglando sus útiles escolares, ya estaba comenzando el último trimestre escolar y terminaría la preparatoria. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a su padre que no deseaba entrar al ejercito, no porque lo fuera a decepcionar, sino porque fuera a molestarle su selección de universidad. No es que la Universidad _ ‘K’ _ no es que fuera una universidad de poco prestigio, pero no tenía el mismo nivel que la universidad de Tokio o Kyoto, era sólo que estaban demasiado lejos de casa. Tendría que mudarse y no vería a Rukia más que en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana.

Especialmente porque desde hace unos días estaba actuando raro.

— ¿Se puede?— Escuchó Ichigo, seguido de unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Era Rukia, que después de mucho tiempo, no vestía kimono, se veía hasta más guapa con esa blusa blanca que le dejaba ver su esternón le hace recordar los momentos que pasan entre las sábanas.

— ¿Rukia?— Ella cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Eso era raro, no había pasado tanto después de que hubieran cenado y bañado, y la sonrisita en su rostro no era normal.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?— Dijo Ichigo para encararla.

— Bueno, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

— Sí— no sabía que tenía que ver—, es 24 de diciembre...

— ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días tuve que acompañar a tu padre a una cena?

— Sí, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

— Bueno, había una amables mujeres que me comentaron de una pequeña tradición que me gustaría compartir contigo— Sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando.

Eso llamó la atención de Ichigo que se sentó junto a ella en su cama. Dejando que sus dedos se rozaran por un momento.

— ¿En qué consiste dicha tradición?

— Bueno, ellas dijeron que hoy es Nochebuena, una noche en la que las parejas intercambian regalos y la pasan juntos— De un bolsillo de su falda sacó una caja de terciopelo verde y se la entregó a Ichigo, sus mejillas estaban un poco más rojas que antes.

Apenado, Ichigo tomó la caja para descubrir un hermoso reloj de bolsillo bastante grueso. La cubierta tenía un grabado 

— ¿Es Hamlet sosteniendo el cráneo de Yorick?

— Es tu parte favorita, ¿no? Hace mucho lo había visto en una joyería de la ciudad, pero no encontraba la ocasión para dartelo.

— Es perfecto, Rukia, me encanta. Aunque no entiendo porque es tan grueso.

— Ábrelo, tontito, y lo averiguarás.

Lo hizo y descubrió que el reloj tenía un compartimento en que se encontraba un grabado con el nombre de Rukia y el propio entrelazado.

— ¿Un mechón de cabello?— Ichigo tomó las hebras trenzadas y sujetadas con un listón de seda blanca.

— Es para que me lleves por siempre contigo— dijo ahora orgullosa por su regalo.

Ichigo volvió a meter el reloj en su caja y puso en la mesa de noche con rostro serio.

— Pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

— Yo no lo hice esperando un regalo, lo hice porque... porque...— Su rostro volvió a enrojecerse.

— Espera, creo que tengo algo, no es un regalo exactamente, pero me encantaría que lo tuvieras.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Se tardó un rato pero regresó con una cajita. En su interior había un relicario con su cadena de oro.

— Solía pertenecer a mi madre.

— Ichigo, no podría, debe de ser un recuerdo muy querido de parte de ella— Se levantó der la cama con la intención de rechazar el regalo.

— Lo es, por eso quiero que lo tengas tú— Dijo mientras lo ponía en su cuello y la abrazaba de los hombros por la espalda.

— ¿Extrañas mucho a tu madre?— Preguntó Rukia mientras Ichigo recargaba su barbilla en su cuello.

— Muchas veces— Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Rukia.

— Oh— Sonó apenada y decepcionada—, entonces no sería apropiado lo que te quiero pedir.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Oka-san esta noche? Me gusta cómo te sonrojas cuando lo hago frente a la familia y quisiera experimentarlo un rato.

— S-sólo si me llamas así mientras hacemos el amor— Ella también quería experimentar un rato.

— Los dos somos unos enfermos, ¿no crees, Oka-san?— Dijo Ichigo mientras la empujaba de vuelta al colchón.

Ropas terminaron en el suelo, con botones perdidos o desgarradas en algunas partes. Lo importante era terminar desnudos lo más pronto posible.

— Oka-san, Oka-san, Oka-san...— Repetía Ichigo cómo en una especie de mantra hipnótico, que no hacía más que mojar y estrechar más el coño de Rukia.

— Oh, sí, Ichigo, sí, sí, folla a Oka-san, folla a Oka-san...

— Oka-sannn— Gimió Ichigo mientras se corría y caía sobre Rukia, cansado y rendido.

— Nunca te dejaría, mi querido Ichigo, Oka-san nunca te abandonará— Rukia le acariciaba el cabello mientras sentía como Ichigo se quedaba dormido con su cabeza entre sus pechos.

* * *

**_28 de diciembre 1951_ **

La cena en familia estaba teniendo una agradable, Isshin insistió en que se hiciera un pequeño banquete que extrañó a todos, no había un evento que lo ameritara hasta dentro de unos días.

Isshin, cuando ya se habían terminado los alimentos, mandó a las niñas a dormir diciéndoles algo acerca de un tal Santa-san no les traería regalos si no lo hacían. Se fueron entre risitas acompañadas de Kukaku que dijo que no tardaría en regresar y se permitieron continuar con su sobremesa. Era muy divertido para Isshin observar lo bien que se llevaban su hijo y su nueva mujer, cómo se hacían pequeñas bromas o discutían acerca de autores que él conocía, al único que le pareció reconocer vagamente fue a un tal Osamu Dazai, pero más allá de eso, no entendía que tenían de especial los nombres de Edogawa, Mishima o Kawabata, o que a los dos les gustaran autores occidentales como Shakespeare, Moliere o Cervantes.

— Te digo, Oka-san, deberías acompañarme a la biblioteca de la Universidad

— Ja, ja, ja, ¿aún no ingresas y ya te das vueltas por el campus? ¡Qué osado eres Ichigo!

— ¡Pero es inmensa, tiene más libros de los que Oyaji podría comprar!

— Oh, me encantaría leer los trabajos de Yakumo Koizumi-sama, en casa nunca me dejaron leer algo como el Kwaidan, decían que no era apropiado para una señorita.

— Ejem— Fingió toser Isshin—, no deseo interrumpirlos, pero— Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta Rukia— Sé que no pudimos celebrar navidad cómo se debe debido a mi trabajo— Dijo Isshin mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rukia, que tuvo que girar su asiento para poder verlo a la cara— y, como está es nuestra primera navidad como marido y mujer quería hacer algo especial.

— Oh, Isshin-dono, yo no preparé nada para usted, yo no celebro la navidad y no sabía que usted lo hacía.

— No te preocupes, Rukia-chan, lo hice cómo una sorpresa para ti— Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo.

— Oh, Anata, es hermoso— Las mejillas de Rukia estaban arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes mientras Isshin le mostraba un solitario de zafiro de un púrpura tan profundo que parecía la piel de una ciruela con chispas de diamante.

_ Rukia llamó a papá “Anata”, nunca hace eso _ — Pensó Ichigo asustado.

— Me alegro que te guste— Dijo mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y depositaba un beso en su mano.

— Me encanta— Después de admirar el anillo en su dedo, Rukia se aventó a los brazos de Isshin y se sostuvo por sus hombros apenas. Él aprovechó para besar su mejilla de una manera más juguetona y ruidosa de lo necesario y que la hizo reír por las cosquillas que le hizo.

— Te tengo un segundo regalo— La puso en el piso y la hizo girar sobre sus pies—, hice una reservación en un Ryokan sólo para los dos, no regresaremos a tiempo para las festividades de año nuevo, pero conseguí cuatro días para nosotros sólos.

— Anata, no pensé que pudiera ser tan romántico— Dijo Rukia entre risas bobas.

— A veces puedo dar sorpresas. Kukaku ya arregló nuestras maletas, así que nos vamos de inmediato

— ¿De inmediato, Anata?— La mirada de Rukia era soñadora.

Rukia no volteó a ver a Ichigo cuando era llevada por su padre fuera de casa y se subían al vehículo que los estaba esperando.

Ichigo apretó en su bolsillo el reloj que Rukia le había dado el día anterior.

* * *

**_14 de enero de 1952_ **

Rukia llevaba todo el día dando brincos de aquí para allá, cambiando los arreglos de Ikebana, haciendo todo lo que quería Kukaku. En general, tenía un tono de singular alegría. 

— ¿Oka-san— Ichigo utilizó el epíteto porque sus hermanas se encontraban en la habitación—, va a suceder algo especial o porque están arreglando un vestido especial para ti?

— Bueno, es que tu padre dijo que hoy me llevará a cenar— Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa enorme. Últimamente, sonreía cada vez que se mencionaba a Isshin.

— ¿En serio, Oka-san?— Preguntó Yuzu emocionada,

— Sí, tu padre me prometió que el día de hoy saldríamos a cenar.

— ¿Y que van a celebrar, Oka-san?— Preguntó Karin.

— Eso es un secreto— Dijo negando con el dedo índice juguetonamente—, bueno creo que es hora de que vaya y me vista.

— ¿Creen que Otou-san venga?— Preguntó Yuzu

— Espero que sí— Dijo Ichigo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

— ¿Rukia, qué es lo que vas a celebrar?

— ¡Wahh, Ichigo!— Gritó Rukia, que se encontraba en ropa interior— ¡Me asustaste!

— Lo siento, no escuchaste cuando toqué la puerta.

Ella lo miró dudosa, no tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas de que había entrado sin avisar.

— Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y... nuestro aniversario— Respondió mordaz.

— ¿Aniversario? ¿De qué?— Él ni siquiera sabía que era el cumpleaños de Rukia.

— Tuyo y mío— Rukia se dirigió a su armario y sacó un vestido largo que puso en un biombo.

— ¿Cómo?— Ichigo no entendía de qué hablaba o porqué estaba tan evasiva.

— Hoy, hace un año, tú y yo nos conocimos— Fue a buscar lencería entre sus cajones a juego con su vestido, pensó en ponerla en el biombo pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión y empezó a ponersela frente a Ichigo.

Ichigo fue testigo silencioso del brassiere de encaje negro que escogió y que hacía resaltar sus pequeñas tetas; de cómo se quitaba la pantaleta blanca y la cambia por otra, más pequeña, de color negro y con una abertura en la entrepierna; de cómo se ponía el liguero y amarraba sus medias de seda negra, dejándole ver por el secreto de su femineidad, y luego se ponía unos tacones negros que alargaban sus hermosas piernas y la hacían ver más sensual.

— ¿Fue en tu cumpleaños? Nunca me dijiste nada— Dijo Ichigo tratando de salir de su trance.

— Eres mi regalo no entregado— Dijo Rukia con tristeza, mientras sacaba unos guantes largos, que se puso de inmediato, y unas mascadas de otro cajón para compararlas. 

— Pero deseas pasar tu cumpleaños con mi padre, celebrar con él— Había recriminación en su voz.

— Eso no es cierto, él sólo me pidió que...

— Mientes, me hubieras dicho algo.

— Eso es porque...— Le evitó la mirada— me siento... confundida... últimamente tu padre hace que mi corazón se acelere y yo no podía...

— ¿Lo amas?— La discreción y el tacto nunca han sido algo que Ichigo se le diera.

—... — Rukia sólo lo miró, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué contestar.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y la cargó entre sus brazos hasta la cama, en donde le vendó los ojos con una de las mascadas que antes tenía en la mano.

— Llámame como lo llamas él, imagina que soy él— Empezó a acariciar sus costados con la palma de su mano.

— Ichigo, no creo que...

— ¡Hazlo!

Con poca delicadeza, Ichigo la tomó de las muñecas y las amarró a la cabecera de la cama.

— Pero...

— Por favor, necesito saber...— No estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía que saber o si realmente deseaba enterarse de ello.

Rukia sólo asintió y dejó que Ichigo comenzara a tocar su figura por encima de su lencería.

— Qué buen gusto en lencería tienes, Rukia— Comenzó a besar su cuello y a bajar hasta sus cubiertas tetas—, y también es práctica— Dijo mientras comenzaba torturarla con sus dedos, buscando hacerla retorcerse con sus caricias aprovechando la abertura que permitía acceder fácilmente a su coño.

— Me, ahh, alegro, la compré pensando en tí— Ichigo se preguntaba a quién se refería, pero le complacía que fuera él a quién se la mostró primero y con quién la estrenara.

— Oh, Isshin-dono, Isshin-dono...— Gimió Rukia cuando Ichigo comenzó a chupar sus tetas por encima de la tela del brassiere— que hábil, ahh, es con su lengua. Estaba tan inmersa en la fantasía que no captó el sonido de Ichigo abriendo sus propios pantalones.

— No has visto nada— Con eso la abrió ampliamente de las piernas y se enterró en ella, estaba ansioso por follarla, con esa ropa se veía irresistible y marcable. Escucharla gemir y gozar mientras pensaba en su padre le hacía desear marcarla, se sentía como un animal, como un macho reclamando por una hembra.

— Isshin-dono... ah... Isshin-dono...

— Sí, Rukia, llámame así, ruega por él mientras te follo— Las embestidas de Ichigo eran furiosas

— ¡Sí, Anata, me encanta cuando me follas!

— ¿Qué tanto? ¿Ruegas por mi verga?

— ¡Sí! Duele, ah, duele, mi coño duele... cuando, ah, no estás... ah... ah...

— ¿Piensas en otro cuando te tomo?— Las embestidas de Ichigo estaban a punto de llevarlos a ambos a su cúspide.

— ah... yo... ah... AHHhhh...

Ichigio volvió a besar a Rukia con pasión antes de salir de ella y limpiarla lo mejor que podía. Ella sólo suspiró de placer al sentir su mano pasar con un trapo tratando de no dejar manchas de semen en los holanes de la pantaleta y no dijo nada, estaba ida y más confundida que nunca.

— Soy tuyo, pero me pregunto si tú eres mía— Le dice a Rukia antes de soltarla y salir de la habitación. Ella aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse para su cena, si es que su padre llegaba a tiempo.

Pero...

Isshin no llegó esa noche, ni la siguiente.

Tampoco llamó personalmente. Su asistente le informó tres días a Rukia después de que él estaría ausente.

Isshin no regresó ni supieron de él durante más de dos semanas.

¡Qué bueno que planeaba pasar más tiempo con su esposa!

* * *

**_30 de enero de 1952_ **

Lo que sea que hubiera sucedido el cumpleaños de Rukia había marcado un hito. Ella se mostraba más cariñosa con Ichigo, aunque también un tanto más exigente en la cama. Lo visitaba por las noches o cuando se bañaba, eso último no se había vuelto a repetir después de su primer encuentro sexual; insistía en prepararle su almuerzo personalmente, aunque le traía peleas con Kukaku; le escondía chocolates en la mochila que habían provocado el rumor en la escuela de que tenía novia por el buen humor que presentaba al encontrar las piezas de la golosina.

Aunque era agradable despertar antes del amanecer con Rukia chupándoselo o montándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Cómo ahora, que Rukia mecía sus cadera lentamente para prolongar sus juegos amorosos. 

Si Rukia hubiera tenido permiso de prácticas equitación hubiera sido una jinete excepcional.

¡Vaya que era una manera agradable de despertar! Rukia tomando el control, llamándolo para que despertara y viera como rebotan sus tetas al ritmo de la cópula.

¡Qué visión tan acogedora!

— ¡Rukia...!— Su coño lo estrechaba tanto que sentía que se lo arrancaría durante su orgasmo.

— Ya casi, Ichigo... ahhh...

No tardó en caer sobre su pecho, dejando que las olas de su orgasmo la regresaran de su punto de semi-inconsciencia.

— ¿Rukia?

— Dime, Ichigo— Su voz estaba quedita, si no se apuraba se quedaría dormida y no sería bueno ay que podrían descubrirlos.

— Tienes que levantarte.

— No quiero— Parecía una niña pequeña, por el puchero que hizo.

— Yo tampoco, pero tengo que ir a la escuela y pronto despertaran todos.

— Ughh...— Con trabajo y mucho esfuerzo, Rukia se levantó de la cama, se puso su yukata, que recogió del suelo, y salió de la habitación, aún algo adormilada.

Afortunadamente, apenas se empezaban a ver los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana por lo que ella debería de tener tiempo de vestirse.

La volvió a ver cuando bajó a desayunar, ella estaba saliendo de la cocina con su bento y el de sus hermanas, para no levantar sospechas, preparado y lista para desayunar en familia.

— Buenos días— Saludó a Rukia y a sus hermanas que ya iban a la mitad de su desayuno.

— Buenos días, Onii-chan— Dijo Yuzu.

Tranquilamente se sentó a desayunar, con Rukia sentada a su lado, disfrutando mucho de su recién hecha sopa de miso, su arroz, salmón y unos rábanos encurtidos cuando entró Kukaku, con paso acelerado y pesado, al comedor y se llevó a Rukia un tanto agresivamente.

— ¿Ichi-nii, qué fue eso? Kukaku se llevó muy agresivamente a Oka-san, ¿pasaría algo?

— No sé, pero voy a averiguar. Ustedes váyanse a la escuela.

Ellas asintieron a su hermano antes de tomar sus cajas bento y salir a la escuela.

Ichigo le dio el último sorbo a su sopa y se levantó de la mesa.

Seguramente estarían en el estudio de su padre.

Entre más se acercaba, más fuerte se podía escuchar la discusión. Ojalá no estuvieran peleando por tonterías como el ikebana o la caligrafía de Rukia.

* * *

— ¡Es que no entiendes!

— ¡Pero no me lo explicas, sólo me obligas a actuar como crees que es lo correcto!

— ¡Porque actuas cómo una niña inmadura!

— ¡Sólo tengo 21 años!

Ichigo entró e interrumpió la discusión de golpe con su presencia. Rukia tenía una de sus mejillas rojas y Kukaku tenía su mano levantada, lista para abofetearla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué Rukia tiene una marca de bofetada en su cara?

— ¿Rukia? ¿La llamaste Rukia?— Dijo Kukaku perpleja.

Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente, cuando las escuchó discutiendo y la marca en Rukia no pensó y sólo se lanzó para defenderla.

— Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es porqué cacheteaste a Oka-san— Trató de corregir la situación.

— Le estaba recordando a ésta— Hizo un gesto despectivo con la cara— de que no es necesaria, ni antes ni después, especialmente si no logra gestar un hijo varón, en cualquier momento la podemos regresar a su clan. Especialmente si algo le sucede a Oji-san.

— Deja de decir estupideces, Kukaku. Rukia siempre tendrá un lugar entre los Kurosaki si Shiba y Kuchiki no la aceptan.

— Es por eso que ella está aquí, para quedar embarazada, ¿no lo entiendes?

— Basta, Kukaku-dono, eso es algo que ya sabíamos. No necesita recordármelo— Dijo Rukia, aun sobándose la mejilla y con la mirada baja.

— Ahora, dime— Dijo Ichigo, tratando de mantener civilizada la conversación—, ¿por qué la atacaste? Es obvio que ese no fue el motivo.

— Porque acaban de llamar del hospital, tu padre tuvo una embolia hace más de veinte días y ella sigue actuando cómo si nada en lugar de estar al lado de su marido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Dijeron Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo horrorizados por la noticia.

— ¿No lo sabían? Isshin-oji-san ha estado hospitalizado— El tono de voz de Kukaku se suavizó.

— ¿Cómo que ha estado hospitalizado?— El timbre de voz de Rukia se alteró— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Isshin-dono? ¿Qué sabes sobre Anata?

Kukaku no esperaba que ella no supiera nada, acaba de recibir la llamada del hospital del ejército en el que preguntaron por Rukia, que ya podía ir a ver a Isshin al hospital.

— Él... está bien, más o menos, al parecer lograron atenderlo a tiempo, que ya puede recibir visitas.

— Tengo que ir a verlo, pobre Anata— Rukia salió corriendo del estudio dejando solos a Ichigo y a Kukaki.

— Tengo que irme a la escuela...— Dudó un momento— Será mejor no decirle nada a mis hermanas aún.

— Está bien— Ichigo comenzó a salir del estudio—. Ichigo, espera— Él se volteó para ver a su prima—, creo que tienes más pantalones que tu padre, aunque no lo creas.

Ichigo no entendió a lo que se refería, pero ya no le preguntó nada, sólo fue por sus cosas y se fue a la escuela. 

* * *

**_14 de febrero de 1952_ **

— ¿Kurosaki-san, entiende lo que le digo?— Dijo el Doctor a la pareja en la habitación privada en la que habían asignado a Isshin en el hospital militar.Todos se encontraban sentados en sillas para discutir el último parte médico.

— No estoy segura, Urahara-sensei, la embolia fue síntoma de otra cosa y...— Ella estaba cansada y ojerosa, desde que se enteró de lo sucedido ha estado a lado de Isshin, ayudándolo en todo lo que podía.

— Sí, la embolia de Kurosaki-Taicho fue causada por la presión de un tumor en su cerebro.

— ¿Se puede operar o atender con medicamento?— Isshin la tomó de la mano para que no se quebrara o, al menos, sintiera su apoyo en caso de hacerlo.

— Desgraciadamente, no, Kurosaki-san, su tamaño lo hace imposible, me temo que tampoco le queda demasiado tiempo de vida.

— ¿No?— Gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Rukia, no estaba lista para perder a Isshin o a los Kurosaki, aún no podía definir sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura de que se le rompería el corazón si no volvía a ver a Ichigo.

— ¿Cuánt-to tiemp-po me dass, Urahara?— Preguntó Isshin.

— No lo sé, semanas, un par de meses máximo— Dijo su gran amigo—. Lo único que puedo recomendarte es que no realices actividades extenuantes.

Rukia se puso roja hasta las raíces, Isshin no había estado precisamente descansando, aprovechando que Rukia dormía ahí para cuidarlo, él insistía en compartir la cama con su esposa para hacer cosas más interesantes que dormir.

— ¿Isshin?— Le habló por su nombre y con la ceja levantada— ¿Tienes la líbido elevada? Interesante— Lo escribe en su libreta—, se supone que un lóbulo frontal dañado debería mantenerte más tranquilo— Lo dijo más para sí mismo—, tendré que estudiarlo.

— Y-y-yo insisto en ello— Miente Rukia para no meterlo en problemas, pero no lograba engañar a nadie, la manera en se sentaba era irregular, tratando de que sus piernas no se rozaran más.

— Eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, Isshin?, tengo registros de visitas con Ishida y Mayuri— Le habló severo y como amigo—. Cambiando de tema— Se dirigió a Rukia—, Kurosaki-san, mañana Kurosaki-Taicho recibirá a Kyoraku-Sotaicho que lo condecorará y le darán la baja con honores y entonces se podrá ir a casa.

— Ssuena bien— Dijo Isshin.

— Considerando las circunstancias, estás excelente, Isshin. Sólo sufres de una parálisis parcial y esta ha cedido bastante, sólo necesitarás un bastón y si descansas cómo se debe, tal vez podamos alargar el pronóstico y buscar alternativas.

* * *

**_14 de marzo de 1952_ **

— ¿Oyaji, mandaste llamar por mí?— Preguntó Ichigo desde la puerta, tratando de no ver parte de la desnuda figura de Rukia que dormía en la cama. No esperaba el llamado de su padre a esa hora y menos que Rukia estuviera en ese estado.

— S-sí, me gustaría hablar cont-tigo— Isshin estaba en su sillón poniéndose una bata encima de su pijama. Le costaba algo de trabajo, pero le hizo una seña a Ichigo de que no era necesario cuando este hizo un ademán de ayudarlo. Para eso tenía su bastón— Nec-cesito decirt-te algo, es para mi t-tranquilidad.

Algo lento fue el camino hasta el estudio, pero Isshin insistió que ahí podrían hablar cómodamente.

— As-sí dejamos a Ru-kkia-chan desc-cansar. S-siento q-que abuso d-de su cariño— Dijo mientras Ichigo lo ayudaba a sentarse y recargaba su bastón contra la silla.

— No es así, Oyaji, ella obviamente te aprecia y diría que hasta te ama— Dijo Ichigo con tristeza.

— Ent-tonces me iré a la t-tumba m-muchos con arrepentimientos— Se sostuvo el rostro con la mano.

— No digas eso, sé que tú también la amas.

— No c-como a t-tu mad-dre, l-la hub-biera pref-ferido d-de nuera— Admitió.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te casaste con ella?— Ichigo estaba algo molesto por la admisión de su padre y le habló con un poco más de molestia de la que deseaba o debía.

— T-tenía qué...

— No es cierto, antes de ella ni siquiera supimos que tenías el deseos de casarte nuevamente.

— No l-los ten-nía, me obligaron a hacerlo— Eso Ichigo no lo sabía.

— ¿Te obligaron? ¿Los Kuchiki? ¿Cómo?

Isshin asintió en respuesta.

— C-cuando mi bis-sabuelo era el líd-der del clan, antes de q-que mi padre naciera, pasas-saron por un-na ép-poca económica m-muy mala, est-tabamos casi en la r-r-ruina.

— ¿Los Kuchiki nos prestaron dinero?

— M-muc-ho... no, hem-mos pagado n-ni la la cuart-ta parte, tal vezz nun-nca pod-damos pagarla.

Eso significaba que los Kuchiki eran prácticamente dueños de los Shiba. Podían hacer y deshacer si así lo deseaban.

— ¿Por qué nos prestaron tal cantidad de dinero si no podíamos pagarla? ¿Por qué aceptaron ese dinero los Shiba?

— Q-querían un-na alianza matrimonial, y hay p-pocas familias nobles a las q-que consi-dderan dignas de un-nirse a ellos.

— Eso es ridículo, son un clan que se encuentra en decadencia numérica, no deberían ponerse remilgosos.

— S-su orgullo ess obstin-nado y t-terco.

— ¿Entonces por qué no cumplieron el trato antes?, no es como si no se hubiera podido- 

— N-no habían nacido m-mujeres entre los K-kuchiki y los Shib-ba en las ramas prin-ncipales en generaciones y sólo d-deseaban una alianza c-con la rama p-principal de ambos c-clanes.

— Hasta que nació Rukia— Conjeturó Ichigo.

Isshin volvió a asentir.

— Sigo sin entender porqué te casaste con ella.

— ¿R-recuerdas el omiai con R-rukia-chan? Lo tenía p-pensado para ti.

— Fue por eso que me llevaste y me ordenaste mostrar mis mejores modales— Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Hubo silencio hasta que Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo importante.

— ¿Por qué me rechazaron los Kuchiki? Yo soy más cercano en edad a Rukia.

— P-por tu m-madre.

— ¿Mi madre?

— M-masaki-chan era miemb-bro de los c-clanes Quincy.

_ Una facción rival y enemiga política de los clanes shinigami...A los que pertenecemos...  _ — Pensó Ichigo.

— Eso es una soberana estupidez, hace un siglo que se nos prohibió pelear.

— N-no aceptaron m-mezclar su sagr-grada sangre Kuchiki con la un Kurosaki, -sin importar que tam-mbién tuviera sangr-gre S-shiba.

— ¡Eso es ridículo!

Isshin movió los hombros todo lo que pudo como en fracaso.

— Ya q-que era viudo y dem-mostré ser cap-paz de tener dessscendencia, dijeron q-que debía desssposar a la hija de S-sojun, que de esse modo qued-daría saldada la deuda de mi clan. Aún ssigo trat-tando de emb-barazzarla para ssaldar la deud-da.

— ¿Por qué no rechazaste la oferta? Suena una idea ridícula casarse con una joven que podría ser tu hija.

— Era esso o dejar a to-ddoss en la calle, no p-podía hacerle essso a tus hermanass o a ti. Ess, triste, pero assí funcionan las fam-milias nobles y yo rrompí m-muchas normas de nuestro clan p-para casarm-me con tu m-madre.

— Déjame adivinar y pues para cuando Rukia nació, ya estabas casado y consideraron que era el mejor momento para cumplir con la promesa.

— Tammbién pensssé que era un buen mom-mento para busscar la felicidad de nuevo.

Ichigo que había estado caminando en círculos por el estudio se dejó caer derrotado en una de las sillas frente a su padre.

Ichigo volteó a ver a su padre, esperando más información que eso.

— Tal vez fue un err-rror de mi p-parte, pero t-traté de enam-morarla. Le enviaba cartass y poemass to-todos los díass; a vecesss, teníamos llam-madas muy ínt-timas, l-le decía cosas bon-nitas, de lo q-que me gust-taría hacer c-con ella, dent-tro y ffffuera de la cam-ma.

_ Nunca me di cuenta de ello, ahora entiendo porque Rukia de repente comenzó a llamarle ‘Anata’ _ — Pensó Ichigo.

— La hiciste sentir querida, es más de lo que recibió de su familia.

Ichigo espero que su padre respondiera a su cuestionamiento implícito pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

— ¿Oyaji?— Lo volteó a verlo esperando que respondiera— Oyaji...— Se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a su padre cuando este seguía sin responderle.

La cabeza de Isshin estaba colgando de su cuello, con un camino de saliva saliendo de entre sus labios, sus brazos y piernas estaban flojos y caídos, y su mirada perdida.

— ¡Oyaji! ¡Oyaji!

No tardó en salir corriendo de la habitación en búsqueda de ayuda.

* * *

**_27 de marzo de 1952_ **

— Kurosaki-sama, la buscan en la puerta— Dijo una de las doncellas a Rukia, que seguía junto a Isshin, hablando con él, esperando que recuperara el conocimiento. Así llevaba desde que le dio la segunda embolia, que fue más fuerte que la anterior.

— Entiendo, dile a esa persona que la veré en el estudio— Primero se arreglaría un poco para verse presentable.

— Cómo diga, Madam.

— Isshin-dono, vuelvo en un momento, debe de ser alguno de sus sobrinos que desea saber de su estado de salud— Le dijo a Isshin esperando que eso le sacara de la inconsciencia.

Al ver que no funcionaba, salió de la habitación en dirección al estudio. Tenían que atender a su visita.

— Ichigo...— Suspiró Rukia, no esperaba verlo, ni siquiera sabía que hora era.

Él estaba frente a ella, vestía con ropa casual y tenía una maleta en su mano. Seguramente estaba empacando para ir a la universidad. El año escolar estaba a unos días de comenzar y tendría que mudarse más cerca del campus para asistir a clases.

Lo saludo con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y continuó su camino.

— Rukia— Ichigo correspondió el saludo cuando ella pasó a su lado y entró a su habitación.

Con poca energía giró la perilla del estudio y esperó ver a Kaien o Ganju...

— ¡Muramasa!— Frente a ella se encontraba el mayordomo de Kouga Kuchiki, hijo adoptivo de su abuelo Ginrei y esposo de su difunta tía y única hermana de su padre, Hotaru Kuchiki.

— Rukia-sama— Se inclinó ligeramente ante ella.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— Preguntó temerosa, pero trató de mantener la voz lo más neutra que le fue posible.

— Me ha enviado su tío y el consejo para informarle de que ya se le encontró marido en cuanto usted quede viuda de Isshin Kurosaki-sama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo ya no soy una Kuchiki!

— Usted pertencerá al clan Kuchiki mientras no le dé a luz a un heredero al clan, está estipulado en el contrato matrimonial firmado entre su tutor, Koga Kuchiki, y el líder del clan Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki. Mientras eso ocurre, los Kuchiki pueden hacer con usted lo que consideren conveniente.

— Isshin-dono no haría tal cosa, seguramente lo obligaron. Él no les permitiría hacer tal cosa— Para ella eso era obvio, su dulce esposo nunca le haría algo tan cruel a nadie.

— Eso no importa Rukia-sama, la salud de Kurosaki-sama está empeorando y de buena fuente sabemos que morirá pronto y, una vez pasados los ritos funerarios, enviaremos por usted para llevarla con quien será su nuevo marido.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron de que Isshin-dono está mal de salud? Yo no les informe de su estado— Rukia sentía que el alma se le iba a los pies.

— Yo se los dije— Kukaku entró sin avisar al estudio, seguramente estaba esperando el momento para hacer su entrada triunfal.

— ¿Kukaku-dono, qué ha hecho?

— Lo que tenía que hacer para proteger este clan— Dijo seria y algo apologética, no era algo que ella hubiera deseado hacer pero el empeoramiento de la salud del líder del clan la obligó a tomar medidas drásticas. 

— Como le informamos por teléfono, Shiba-sama— Murumasa se volteó a ver a la recién llegada—, le agradecemos el haber cumplido su parte del contrato. Una vez que muera Isshin Kurosaki-sama y que Rukia-sama dé a luz a su hijo, los Kuchiki considerarán la deuda como saldada, independiente del sexo del bebé, y le entregaremos el sello de la deuda a Ichigo Kurosaki-sama, cómo usted solicitó, Shiba-sama.

— Se lo agradezco, Muramasa-san— Kukaku le dio una reverencia al sirviente.

— Bueno, me tengo que retirar, Shiba-sama, Rukia-sama. 

Kukaku hizo sonar una campanilla que hizo que una doncella entrara al estudio y acompañara al mayordomo a la salida.

La mente de Rukia daba vueltas, si no se sostenía de algo terminaría en el piso.

— Lo siento, Rukia-san— Kukaku se inclinó profundamente—, no quise mentir tanto, pero no vi otro modo de salvarnos, a las niñas y a mí, en particular. No me gustaría que nos vendieran a algún prostíbulo o a una okiya.

— ¿Kukaku-dono, que acaba de hacer? ¿De dónde vamos a sacar un bebé?— Rukia estaba más que nada preocupada por ella. ¡Le había mentido a su clan!

— Por lo que veo no te has dado cuenta, Rukia-san, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste?, las doncellas me han comentado que no has utilizado tus trapos.

— Eso fue...— Se quedó callada, desde que Unohana-sensei le informara que había tenido un aborto temprano había preferido no pensar en su menstrución, mucho menos en si se cuidaba o no durante el sexo o en sacar cuentas de sus días fértiles.

— Rukia-san, estoy segura de que estás embarazada, lo único que me pregunto es quién es el padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— De si el padre es mi tío o su hijo, ¿sabes quién de los dos es el padre?

Rukia sentía que se iba a desmayar.

— No son tan discretos cómo creen, sólo agradezco que las niñas no se hayan dado cuenta, ellas los tienen muy alta estima a ustedes. No te preocupes, Rukia-san, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Rukia se estaba tapando la boca para no vomitar, estaba asqueada de sí misma. No se había dado cuenta de que no menstruaba desde finales de enero, ni ella tendría la certeza de quién sería el padre de su hijo porque no sabía ni cuándo quedó embarazada.

— ¿Por qué me guardarías el secreto, Kukaku?— Rukia dejó de utilizar los estúpidos honoríficos, ya no había necesidad de usarlos entre ellas.

— En parte me siento responsable, los dulces que te daba se supone que eran afrodisíacos.

— ¿Para eso eran? Yo los tiraba.

— Lo único que me interesa es proteger a los miembros de este clan, así tenga que mentirles a unos privilegiados con ínfulas de pureza. Sangre Shiba es sangre Shiba, aunque no sea exactamente cómo la que esperaban.

Rukia cayó al suelo, doblemente derrotada. Ya la habían vuelto a vender y les tendría que entregar a su hijo, uno que pudo haber engendrado con Ichigo.

— Cuando Isshin-oji-san muera, me llevaré a las niñas, las criaré como Shiba, no quisiera que las rechacen por el nombre de su madre. Especialmente porque ella no era culpable de nada.

Rukia no se dio cuenta cuando Kukaku se fue o de que se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ichigo, sólo aprovechó que ya se encontraba ahí para entrar a verlo, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo y hablar con él, escuchar su voz por un momento.

Pese a su desesperación, abrió la puerta tan quedamente como era usual, los hábitos adquiridos en la clandestinidad de su relación ya eran imposibles de dejar de lado. El darse cuenta de que incluso por más desesperada que estuviera seguía haciendo cosas a escondidas de Isshin, su querido esposo, que pronto no estaría para ella, la hizo sentirse incluso peor. 

Isshin no se merecía las traiciones que ella había cometido. 

— ¿Rukia?— Ichigo seguía armando su maleta, ni siquiera escuchó cuando entró a su habitación.

— ¡Ichigo!— Se aventó a sus brazos, como si él fuera todo lo que quedaba en este mundo, quizá realmente era la única razón que le quedaba para aferrarse a este cruel destino. 

— ¿Rukia, qué sucede, por qué lloras?— Le tomó del rostro, acariciándola con ternura, tratando de entender la razón de estas emociones tan desbordantes. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero de sus ojos corrían gruesas lágrimas, como si incluso su propio cuerpo estuviera fuera de su control.

Se mordió los labios. No quería tener el control, ella quería olvidar gracias a la dulzura de su inmoralidad. 

— ¡Hazme el amor, por favor!— Era tan patética, pidiéndole, rogándole a Ichigo que la poseyera. Pero a ella ya no le importaba nada, quería sentirse su mujer una vez más. 

Como hubiera deseado ser su mujer, y la de nadie más.

— ¿Pero, Rukia...?— Ichigo, contrario a su entusiasmo usual, trató de razonar con ella, aún era de día y alguien podría darse cuenta.

— ¡No digas nada!— Estaba hablando demasiado alto, pero debía hacerle entender que esto era lo que necesitaba— ¡No preguntes nada! ¡Sólo hazme el amor!— Volvió a pedirle con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus ya rojizas mejillas, añorando sus labios por todo su cuerpo—, ¡por favor!— Le tomó de las manos, apretando con fuerza, en su mirada podías ver cómo el dolor le consumía— ¡Déjame sentirte, por favor!— Suplicó en voz baja, bajando la cabeza y ocultando sus orbes violetas, esperando que esta plegaria fuera suficiente. 

Y lo fue. 

_ El vehículo con el escudo Kuchiki que acabo de ver irse debe de ser el culpable de su estado— _ Pensó Ichigo antes de besarla suavemente mientras la desnudaba para después hacerle el amor como le pidió.

* * *

**_4 de abril de 1952_ **

La agonía no fue larga, pero ya había terminado. Isshin Kurosaki, antes Shiba, y líder del clan Shiba había muerto tres días antes, en su cama, junto a su esposa e hijos. Los periódicos lo describieron con la triste pérdida de una de los mejores generales del país.

El clima era frío y de la ceremonia de Kotsuage de Isshin sólo participaron Rukia, por ser la esposa del fallecido, e Ichigo, como su primogénito. Otros Shiba deseaban participar, pero esperaron afuera del recinto para cuidar a Yuzu y Karin y que no dejaban de llorar por la pérdida de su Otou-san.

Los kimonos negros no hacían nada por mejorar el humor de nadie.

Uno a uno, fueron sacando todos los huesos de Isshin de las cenizas, pasándolos entre los palillos y poniéndolos en la urna que Rukia tendría que cargar hasta la tumba familiar de los Kurosaki donde descansaría junto a su amada Masaki, e Ichigo con una urna más pequeña para los Shiba que hicieron el reclamo del antiguo patriarca del clan. Fue un proceso incómodo y silencioso, ninguno de los dos intercambiaban palabras. 

Desde la pelea que tuvo Ichigo con Kukaku sus interacciones se mantuvieron al mínimo, más por obligación que por gusto. Había demasiada gente en la casa y Rukia insistía en permanecer al lado de Isshin. Aunque no fueron pocas la veces que fue con él en busca de consuelo, emocional y físico y era lo único que le daba la energía de seguir adelante en esos momentos, eran momentos fugaces y silenciosos, todo para evitar que alguien los descubriera o de que Ichigo se enterara de que Kukaku ya sabía lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Tal vez era la culpa de nunca haberle guardado fidelidad a su marido, tal vez era la culpa de no arrepentirse de acostarse con Ichigo, o tal vez era por no saber quién era el padre de su hijo.

El camino a la tumba familiar también fue silencioso, no ayudaba que el cielo estuviera cubierto de gruesas nubes grises. Un sacerdote del templo cercano aceptó hacer una pequeña bendición a la familia antes de que depositaran las cenizas rogando que pronto hubiera adiciones que trajeran alegría.

¡Qué ilusos!

Ichigo y Rukia pusieron las cenizas y cerraron la tumba y comenzaron a orar por muchas cosas.

Oraron por el alma de Isshin, rogando que encontrara el descanso; de que los perdonara por haberlo traicionado aunque nunca se hubiera enterado de ello; por el futuro que se veía incierto; por el presente, que era doloroso; por no cometer más errores y traiciones; y, especialmente, por encontrar el perdón ante la falta de arrepentimiento de sus actos...

— ¿Ichigo, dónde están todos?— Preguntó Rukia al ver que no había nadie ya con ellos.

— Se han de haber adelantado para dejarnos rezar en privado.

— ¿Tanto tiempo llevamos rezando?

— Eso parece.

Guardaron silencio y no se movieron de sus lugares por otro rato.

Esos se sentían como sus últimos momentos juntos, que nunca se volverían a ver. Tal vez lo era. Rukia sólo sabía que los Kuchiki la habían reclamado para seguir usándola como moneda de cambio, no sabía qué sería de ella.

También sabían que saliendo el cementerio, uno de los vehículos de lujo de los Kuchiki los esperaban para llevarse a Rukia y entregarla a otro para que la controlara.

Se tomaron de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos aún con sus miradas puestas en la lápida.

— Rukia...— Ichigo utilizó su pulgar para hacer pequeñas caricias en la mano de Rukia.

— Ichigo...— Giró su rostro para verlo—, te amo, sé que nunca antes te lo dije, pero no me quería permitir amarte.

— Te entiendo, Rukia...— De verdad lo hacía, no estaban en la mejor de las condiciones.

— No, no entiendes, trate de enamorarme de tu padre, en verdad lo intenté, pero mis sentimientos por ti son demasiado fuertes. Y ahora...

Ichigo no le permitió seguir hablando, las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos le rompían el corazón. La besó, le dio el que tal vez sería el último beso que compartían.

Sus bocas chocaron, sus labios se amoldaron a la boca del otro y sus lenguas buscaban consuelo en una simulación de un acto que ya no podían repetir. El tiempo no estaba de su lado.

Rukia rompió el beso para poder abrazar a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas con fuerza.

— Ichigo, sé que siempre serás el amor de mi vida y me encantaría quedarme contigo— Le confesó al fin sus sentimientos por él.

— Entonces fuguémonos, tu y yo...

— No, Ichigo, tú tienes una vida por delante y a mí ya me ataron a otro. Ellos nos perseguirán hasta encontrarnos o lastimarían a tus hermanas y no pienso permitir que ellas sufran si puedo evitarlo. Además, acabas de entrar a la universidad, aún puedes forjarte un futuro próspero y hermoso.

— Rukia...— La vista de Ichigo comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

— Me hubiera encantado gritarle al mundo que soy tuya, de que te amo y...—  _ De que estoy embaraza y que tal vez es tuyo _ — Se guardó el mayor de sus secretos, ese que se llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario.

— No me importa el mundo ni lo que ellos piensen— Ichigo era un terco.

— Pero a mí sí, sé lo que el mundo es capaz de hacer, y no quiero ver cómo te destruyen, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, mi amado Ichigo.— Alguien entre los dos tenía que tener la cabeza fría, ya bastante se habían dejado guiar por sus gónadas— Debo de regresar estos— Lo tomó de la mano y pone en su palma el anillo y el relicario que recibió como regalo y muestra de amor de parte de los varones Kurosaki.

— No, quédatelos— Los volvió a poner en la palma de Rukia—, mi padre y yo te dimos estos regalos de todo corazón y me encantaría que los conservaras.

— Ichigo, no puedo...

— Sí, puedes, en ellos están nuestros corazones y nuestro amor por ti.

— P-pero...

Hubieran seguido discutiendo de no ser por las pequeñas gotas de agua que empezaron a caer sobre ellos y no tardaron mucho en engrosarse, por lo que se vieron obligados a hacer su camino de regreso.

La lluvia rápidamente se volvió torrencial, Ichigo y Rukia se estaban empapando, no traían paraguas y no había refugio cercano en el que resguardarse. Correr en esas escaleras mojadas era peligroso, un paso en falso y sufrirían un doloroso accidente por lo que cuando llegaran al final de la escalinata tendrían las telas pegadas como si fueran una segunda capa de piel de tanta agua que les estaba cayendo encima. Además, la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que, cuando rebotaba del suelo, formaba una capa que parecía neblina que dificulta ver por donde caminaban. 

Sus manos estaban heladas por la lluvia, pero decidieron que si iban a ser los últimos momentos juntos, los pasarían en sus términos. Así que comenzaron a bajar la larga escalinata tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

A pesar de todo caminaron hasta que terminaron de bajar la escalinata.

El final de su aventura había llegado.

Ya habían llegado por Rukia y eso los aterraba a ambos. 

Frente a ellos se encontraba un vehículo que tenía el escudo de la familia Kuchiki en el capó. Se notaba que ya tenía cierto tiempo esperandola. El chofer del vehículo salió con un paraguas y corrió a la puerta del pasajero.

La puerta del auto se abre antes de que el chofer pueda abrirla, pero alcanza a cubrir a la persona de la lluvia para que salga sin que se moje.

— Nii-sama...— Rukia estaba sorprendida de verlo.

— Rukia, es bueno verte— Dijo con su monótono estilo de hablar y con una carta arrugada entre sus manos.

El sonido de la lluvia se volvió ensordecedor.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor, parte 2:  
> 7.-La realidad es que se estima que 1/3 de los embarazos se pierden por causas naturales durante las primeras semanas del embarazo y la mayoría de las veces la mujer no se da cuenta porque lo confunde con su menstruación, con cólicos o mayor flujo de lo normal, pero no a un nivel que levante sospechas de algo más. Otros estimados dicen qué:  
> "No hay que preocupar a nadie. El 50% de los embriones se pierde antes de que se declare el embarazo. Y es normal. La evolución se detiene en los días posteriores a la concepción por múltiples razones de orden natural: en general, por problemas genéticos en la unión del óvulo y el espermatozoide. Ocurre porque la fecundidad humana es por demás imperfecta, algo que aumenta a medida que avanza la edad de la mujer", dice el especialista en fertilidad Eduardo Lombardi, presidente de la SAEGRE (Sociedad de Endocrinología Ginecológica y Reproductiva).  
> 8.-Zafiro púrpura (también llamado "Zafiro violeta" o "Zafiro ciruela") es la variedad de gemas preciosas de color púrpura azulado a rosa purpúreo de la familia de minerales Corindón. Astrológicamente, esta piedra preciosa se considera la forma más fuerte de zafiro azul (Neelam). En los países occidentales, esta piedra preciosa a menudo se coloca en joyería para formar anillos de compromiso de diseñador, colgantes y alianzas de boda. Actualmente, los zafiros más valorados son los Padparadscha de color naranja salmón. Como prueba de la conveniencia del morado, los zafiros azules que muestran destellos morados o violetas secundarios tendrán un precio mucho más alto que aquellos con destellos amarillos, verdes o grises. Los zafiros azules más deseables y valorados son un azul aciano con tonalidades y destellos morados o violetas secundarios.  
> 9.-Yakumo Koizumi/Patrick Lafcadio Hearn fue un periodista, traductor, orientalista y escritor británico, de madre griega y padre Irlandés, que dio a conocer la cultura japonesa en Occidente. Mantuvo su nacionalidad británica durante la mayor parte de su azarosa vida, hasta que, tras llevar un tiempo establecido en Japón, se nacionalizó en ese país, adoptando el nombre de Yakumo Koizumi (小泉 八雲 Koizumi Yakumo).  
> 10.-Kwaidan: Historias y estudios de cosas extrañas (怪 談, Kaidan, también Kwaidan (arcaico)), a menudo abreviado como Kwaidan ("historia de fantasmas"), es un libro de 1904 de Lafcadio Hearn que presenta varias historias de fantasmas japonesas y una breve no ficción estudio sobre insectos. Más tarde se utilizó como base para una película de 1964, Kwaidan, de Masaki Kobayashi.  
> 11.-Antes cuando se practicaba comúnmente la lobotomía se creía que al separar el lóbulo frontal las personas se volverían más tranquilas y se alejarían de sus instintos animales.  
> 12.-Kotsuage es cuando la familia se reúne después de la creación de un ser querido para recoger los huesos. Cuando se incinera un cuerpo, quedan fragmentos del hueso en la ceniza. Solo las cenizas se devuelven a la familia.  
> 13.-Isshin es unos 27 años mayor que, tiene 47, al inicio de la historia y Rukia es dos años y medio mayor que Ichigo. A las gemelas las hice más jóvenes para no tener que meterlas tanto en la historia.  
> 14.-Sufran porque ni yo sé que pasó después ni quien es el padre del bebé de Rukia, qué hace Byakuya ahí, ni si es que tomó el control del clan Clan.


	3. Día 3: Eres mi juguete favorito, aunque te puedo descartar en cualquier momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al joven amo le gustaban los juegos peligrosos, sin intención enamoraba a cuanta chica se le paraba enfrente y retaba a pelear a cuanto chico que podía por diversión, pero, sin duda alguna, su juguete favorito era la institutriz de sus hermanas.

**Day 3: Plaything**

**Día 3: Eres mi juguete favorito, aunque te puedo descartar en cualquier momento.**

* * *

Al joven amo le gustaban los juegos peligrosos, sin intención enamoraba a cuanta chica se le paraba enfrente y retaba a pelear a cuanto chico que podía por diversión, pero, sin duda alguna, su juguete favorito era la institutriz de sus hermanas.

* * *

  
  


— Ah...amo Ichigo...— La joven de negra cabellera sólo podía gemir la sentir los placenteros golpes en el fondo de su coño.

— Silencio, Srta.Kuchiki...— El joven sólo quería concentrarse en cómo ella recibía su verga sobre el escritorio de su oficina privada. Ella apretaba tanto su verga que cualquier cosa podría hacer que se viniera antes de tiempo.

El joven amo del lugar había mandado llamar a la joven institutriz de sus hermanas para una  _ ‘junta’  _ sobre sus avances en lenguas. Las ropas de ambos estaban todas torcidas o en el suelo, cómo las camisas de ambos para tener cierto acceso a los pechos y pectorales, porque él no tardó mucho en haber levantado las faldas de su vestido y desabrochado sus pantalones. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a esas reuniones, que podían ocurrir a toda hora, al punto de que había empezado a utilizar bragas abiertas para facilitarle el acceso a su coño y prolongar sus encuentros con el joven amo.

Él subió una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro para profundizar sus estocadas. Dios, desde que la entrevistó por primera vez no pudo evitar imaginársela gimiendo bajo él, en su cama o chupando su verga en su biblioteca mientras leía los sonetos de Shakespeare.

Poco a poco ha cumplido cada una de sus fantasías con la bella mujer, tan dócil y obediente en la cama y en privado, y tan fiera y terca en público. Rukia Kuchiki ha sido un placer como amante y amiga, lástima que sólo pueda serlo en privado.

— Ah... amo... por favor... ah...— Rukía, que tenía sus ojos violetas nublados por el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella, le estaba rogando, otra vez, que le permitiera correrse, un placer que muchas veces le negaba para verla suplicar...

— Pronto, Kuchiki, pronto...— Ichigo bajó su mano para tomar lo que podía de una de sus encorsetados pechos, que se veían más grandes de lo que eran al estar atrapados en ese molesto pedazo de tela. 

— Sí, amo, lo que quiera...— Ella tomó la mano que estaba encima de su pecho para que lo masajeara con mayor fuerza mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de ella con frustrante lentitud.

— Oh, Kuchiki...ah, ah, estás tan estrecha... creo que tendremos que repetir nuestra junta más tarde...— Sintió como ella se volvió más estrecha de repente,seguramente exitada por el prospecto de pasar otra noche con el joven de cabellos amarillos.

— Ah...sí, amo, todas, ah, las veces que quiera...

Ichigo no tardó en venirse y derramarse dentro de la institutriz que lo recibió con todo el gusto del mundo.

— Ah, sí— Rukia lo recibió entre sus brazos y le acarició su cabellera cuando él cayó agotado sobre ella, las pocas veces que Ichigo se permitía cierta debilidad frente a la doncella que se negaba a llamar su amante...

Rukia no era su amante, no podía serlo, la posición social de ambos se los impedía. Tampoco estaba seguro de que así lo quisiera ella, nunca le había preguntado, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella no era más que una sirviente en su mansión... aunque fuera ella la que fue por su propio pie a sus aposentos la primera noche que fornicaron, cuando ella le entregó voluntariamente su virginidad, y la que iniciaba las fogosas sesiones de besos que a veces tenían detrás de los abetos que formaban el laberinto del jardín.

Ella no era más que un juguete, el mejor de su vida, uno del que tal vez tendría que deshacerse muy pronto...

Su prometida, una aburrida y caprichosa niña rica de la que había escuchado hablar, pero aún no conocía; adecuada para él, según sus padres -que en paz descansen, vendría pronto a pasar una temporada en la mansión de campo en la que se había refugiado para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus hermanas. Y con ella su hermano, un tipo estirado que no podía esperar para aventarle la responsabilidad que era su hermana.

— Amo, Amo...— Empezó Rukia cuando ambos recuperaron un poco su respiración—, tengo clase con sus hermanas en unos veinte minutos.

— Cancelala, aun no terminamos de hablar...— Dijo Ichigo, que comenzó a besar el cuello de la institutriz sin ningún cuidado de no dejar alguna marca.

— No puedo, ayer ya cancelamos la clase de poesía y latín, no creo que quiera que se den cuenta.

_ ¡Rayos! _ — Pensó Ichigo que había olvidado que el día de ayer también habían tenido una muy larga junta y que tuvo que tener una segunda parte en la media noche... 

Si su juguete no fuera tan complaciente no tendría que tener tantas sesiones de juego con ella...

— No importa, de aquí aun no te vas— Él sintió como su verga, que seguía enterrada en el suave y estrecho coño de la institutriz, se comenzaba a endurecer de nueva cuenta. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

— Amooo, ahhhh— Esos gemidos le decían que ella tampoco quería detener su sesión de juego, por lo que le comenzó a besar la parte de sus pechos que sobresalía del corset, eso siempre conseguía volverla loca. La acción lo obligó a abandonar el cálido interior de la joven pero escucharla gemir tan lascivamente lo valía——, Amo Ichigo, no sea travieso, ahh...

— Yo creo que quieres que lo sea— Ya tenía su duro pezón en su boca, sin mucho esfuerzo logró liberarlo de su prisión de tela, y estaba disfrutando de sentir la redonda y pequeña orbe que era el pecho izquierdo de Rukia.

— Ah, ah, Amo— Ella le sujetó el cabello con fuerza cuando él abandonó la teta, que estaba completamente cubierta con su saliva, para bajar, beso a beso, por su estómago hasta llegar a la húmeda caverna entre sus piernas.

Su depilado coño se encontraba de un rojo intenso por sus actividades anteriores y brillante por el lubricante natural de su fornicación, pero lo que más le estaba gustando ver era los restos de su semen que tercamente estaban abandonado su lugar de reposo...

Con una gula que no sabía que tenía comenzó a saborear y besar los labios mayores que fácilmente le abrieron paso al lugar donde se originaba el dulce saber que era tan propio de ella. No tardó en sentir la pequeña y dura protuberancia que coronaba su coño, roja, brillante y llamativa. Mientras bebía de su coño, utilizó su pulgar para masajear esa protuberancia, quería sentirla retorcerse de placer y recibir de inmediato la humedad que acompañaba su corrida cuando la masajeaba a conciencia.

— Ah, ah, ah, Amooo...— Ella no tardó mucho en correrse en su boca, encantada por recibir las atenciones de su empleador. Si él supiera que ella llegó a la entrevista por accidente y que aceptó quedarse por saber lo sería estar entre los brazos del infame Kurosaki Ichigo, con la reputación de enamorar a cuanta dama pasaba frente a él y de tener que batirse a duelo con los prometidos y maridos de ellas cuando se enteraban de sus galanteos, aunque estos fueran malas interpretaciones de sus buenos modales.

Él era la fantasía de toda mujer hecha hombre y un peligro para el corazón de cada una de ellas. Tal vez ella era la única inmune o tal vez ella era la mayor víctima de sus encantos.

Ichigo, al verla así, totalmente agotada sobre su escritorio, tan bella, tan seductora, comenzó a masturbarse por la imagen que era su juguete. La de la lascivia completa, la de la lujuria insatisfecha... Esa noche volverían a jugar...

Mientras él pasaba ferozmente su mano por lo largo y ancho de su verga tratando de volver a correrse, ella posó su mano sobre la suya.

— Permítame— Con la mirada ella lo hizo tomar asiento en su silla. Con poco recato, por que lo sucedía entre ellos no conocía el pudor, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a tomar entre sus manos la base de su pene, a masajear sus testículos un momento antes de pasar la punta de sus verga entre sus labios.

— Srta. Kuchiki...— Ichigo disfrutaba enormemente de los besos que le estaba dando a su verga. El preámbulo de una mamada que él minuciosamente le enseñó cómo dar...

Ella pasó su lengua por el largo de su verga, luego pasó a meter en su boca sus bolas un momento, eso provocó que su cadera diera un pequeño brinco. Ella no tardó mucho en regresar a la punta de su verga y meterla en su boca, subiendo y bajando por el falo, disfrutando del sabor salado del líquido preseminal que empezó a salir por la punta del glande. Como una adicta en busca de su dosis, la joven utiliza su lengua para estimular al falo y sus manos para masajear los inflamados genitales e instarlos a darle su premio tibio, su droga espesa.

— Ah... así, Kuchiki— Le masajeó la cabeza para demostrarle cuánto lo complacía con su boca—, eh, cada día lo haces mejor...AHHhh...

Tan hábil era con su boca y manos que no tardó en hacer que el amo se corriera entre sus labios. Ese era su premio, saborearlo, más era tanta la corrida que esta se escurrió por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla.

— Amo, temo que ya me tengo que ir— Dijo Rukia después de quitarle a Ichigo el pañuelo de la solapa de su saco y utilizarlo para limpiarse sus labios.

— Es una lástima, pero mis hermanas te necesitan...— Ichigo no dejaba de ver esas mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, cómo se acomodaba su ropa para verse lo más presentable ante sus pupilas, una niñas que concibieron inesperadamente los difuntos padres del joven amo.

— Pero si tiene algo urgente que discutir acerca de las lecciones de sus hermanas, podemos hablarlo después de la cena— Ella se inclinó sobre él, que seguía sentado en la silla con su ropa arrugada y su flácida verga por fuera de sus pantalones, y le susurró al oído—, sólo avíseme.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a regresar a su regazo.

— Por supuesto que nos veremos esta noche— Pasó su mano por su glúteo y lo sujetó de una manera que ella entendió su promesa—, y jugaremos un poco más rudo.

Ella tuvo que morder su labio para retener el gemido que amenazaba con salir de su boca por el placer que imaginó que vendría, y salió del estudio sin decir nada. El día pasaría muy lento para ambos.

Ichigo, el amo de la mansión, se siente como un niño con su juguete favorito siempre que está con ella. Ella le produce el mismo nivel de placer, lo hace con su cuerpo, su coño, su boca, su manos y, una que otra vez, lo ha hecho con su ano. Si no fuera un juego lo que hay entre ellos le diría que la ama y que no puede vivir sin ella. Pero no podía ser, el tiempo se estaba acabando y sus hermanas pronto estarían en edad de ingresar al internado.

Ichigo, que seguía sin arreglar ni un ápice su apariencia, volteó a ver el cajón de la derecha de su escritorio. Dentro de él se encontraba una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Tal vez ya debería de escribir al Conde de Seireitei para formalizar su compromiso. 

Una boda durante las fiestas navideñas no sonaba tan mal... Tal vez de ese modo su juguete no se rompería en mil pedazos.

Ojalá su juego amor, ese que ambos van a perder tarde o temprano, de seguir ese camino, nunca llegue a terminar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
